La sombra de Jyushimatsu
by ChrisElla
Summary: Los hermanos no dejan de preguntarse por qué y cuándo fue que su hermano comenzó a tener esa personalidad. Ichimatsu siempre permanece callado cuando se hacen esa pregunta a pesar de tener la respuesta, todo por proteger a su hermano menor, quien en silencio le pidió que no revelara lo que hay en las sombras.
1. Chapter 1

La sombra de Jyushimatsu.

 **Advertencias:**

Violación, OoC, Sadismo, violencia, tortura.

Un nuevo fanfic. Es probable que este no sea del agrado de muchos, lean bien las etiquetas, por favor.

A quienes puedan tolerar la temática espero les guste el fanfic. Tendrá por lo meno capítulos.

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de los Matsuno. Los seis hermanos se encontraban en el living cada quien perdido en sus propias actividades, pero haciéndose compañía. Ya era una práctica común entre ellos: permanecer juntos e ignorarse al mismo tiempo.

Osomatsu leía un manga sentado a la mesa junto a Choromatsu que de nuevo leía una revista para buscar algún empleo de media jornada. Ichimatsu estaba recostado junto a la ventana para recibir algunos rayos de sol, había un par de gatos a su alrededor con la misma actitud que él. Todomatsu chateaba y publicaba algunas de sus selfies fingiendo que hacía algo interesante ese día. Karamatsu se había quedado dormido apoyado a la mesa después de estar observando su reflejo en el espejo por largo rato. Jyushimatsu se encontraba increíblemente quieto, entretenido con las uñas de su hermano mayor dormido, había comprado un esmalte de uñas y no había dudado en usarlo a la más mínima oportunidad.

—Oye, Jyushimatsu —llamó Osomatsu que recién se había percatado de lo que su hermano menor estaba haciendo—, ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?

El menor dejó su labor un par de segundos y observó a su hermano mayor con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Las manos de Karamatsu nii-san necesitan verse bien también —dijo sin más antes de volver a su tarea.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —volvió a hablar el mayor de todos.

—Lo compré.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

—Para Karamatsu nii-san.

Osomatsu no supo qué más decir, de cualquier manera si lo hacía Jyushimatsu volvería a darle respuestas vagas que para él no tendrían ningún sentido. Los demás se mantuvieron al margen, desde mucho tiempo atrás habían aprendido que no era necesario cuestionar lo que hacía o no hacía Jyushimatsu, solo eran cosas que él haría por ser él, sin ninguna otra razón de por medio.

—¡Listo! —Exclamó emocionado al ver su trabajo hecho—, ahora Karamatsu nii-san tiene manos lindas.

Todos echaron una rápida mirada a lo que había hecho. Solo era esmalte azul en las uñas de su hermano, nada del otro mundo aunque fuera la primera vez que hiciera esto.

—Te quedaron muy bien, Jyushimatsu nii-san —sonrió el menor de todos mientras se acercaba para tomar una fotografía de su trabajo.

El quinto hermano se colocó de inmediato junto a su hermano mayor para aparecer en la toma de su único hermano menor, la que de inmediato subió a sus redes sociales.

—¡Eh, es turno de Ichimatsu nii-san! —exclamó feliz al ponerse de pie y acercarse a su hermano que no se había movido un milímetro de su sitio.

—Jyushimatsu, ¿qué propósito tiene que tus hermanos tengan esmalte en sus uñas?

—No te preocupes, Choromatsu nii-san, también compré uno para ti —dijo sacando del bolsillo de su sudadera un esmalte color verde, además de uno rojo y rosa—, ¡yo también! —Enseguida mostró sus uñas las cuales ya tenían un tono amarillo.

—¿Por qué? —murmuraron el primer y tercer hijo todavía sin obtener una respuesta concreta de su hermano.

Sin decir nada más se sentó junto a su hermano que solo gruñó cuando Jyushimatsu tomó una de sus manos para comenzar a darles un color violeta brillante. Los demás observaron un par de segundos y volvieron a sus actividades. No quedaba de otra más que esperar a que el cuarto hermano llegara a ellos y pintara sus uñas también. No había caso en huir de eso, pues seguramente Jyushimatsu se encargaría de perseguirlos hasta tener a sus cinco hermanos con las manos coloreadas.

Después de un rato se encontraba brincando por todo el living gritando algo acerca de uñas arcoíris. Sus hermanos no objetaron nada, para entonces Karamatsu ya había despertado y se miraba las uñas algo confundido, sobre todo porque sus hermanos hacían exactamente lo mismo, algunos con una expresión alegre, como Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu, mientras que Choromatsu y Osomatsu lo hacían confundidos. Ichimatsu seguía recostado junto a la ventana, pero pudo ver desde su sitio que también tenía las uñas pintadas.

No dijo nada al respecto, probablemente no iban a contestarle.

—Vamos a tomarnos una fotografía —dijo alegre el menor mientras se colocaba junto a Karamatsu a la espera de lo demás.

Con un suspiro fastidiado acataron la petición de su hermano menor, tomaron lugar junto a ellos para aparecer en su selfie, todos menos Ichimatsu que seguía sin moverse, fue Jyushimatsu quien lo tomó en brazos y lo colocó junto a los demás, tuvo que tomar su mano también para que la mostrara a la lente, pues no parecía querer cooperar.

Con el trabajo hecho salió corriendo de casa con un bat en la mano, gritando que practicaría un poco en los campos. Sus hermanos solo observaron.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan extraño todo el tiempo? —preguntó el mayor de todos.

Tomó de nuevo su manga y reanudó la lectura. No iba a quitarse el esmalte de las manos, sería provocar una mirada aterradora en su hermano antes de que de nuevo las pintara. Fue lo mismo cando consiguió pelucas de colores para todos.

—Jyushimatsu nii-san es Jyushimatsu nii-san.

—Da miedo —repitió el primer hermano—, es extraño que se comporte así justo desde la iniciación de la preparatoria.

—Eso no significa que de miedo, puede comportarse de forma decente si es necesario —Refutó el segundo hermano—, nos dimos cuenta de ello hace unas semanas ¿no?

Ninguno de ellos dijo algo. Claro que lo había demostrado al conseguir un empleo y mantenerlo por algún tiempo sin tener que mostrar esa faceta hiperactiva. Los había sorprendido también, pero eso también los dejó con muchas preguntas: ¿por qué cuando estaba con ellos actuaba de esa manera? Siempre tan alegre, con esa sonrisa, siempre como un idiota que no comprendía nada, eso también era extraño siendo que él era quien tenía mejores notas en la escuela. Claro que para algunos no pasaba desapercibido la mueca aterradora que aparecía de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo atribuían a otra de las características de ser Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, sin decir una sola palabra hasta ahora, los demás ya debían saber que se dirigía al tejado o a uno de los callejos donde visitaba a sus gatos así que todos siguieron haciendo nada.

El cuarto hermano se encaminó entre las calles semivacías. Su intención, justamente, era ir a algún callejón para darle algo de alimento a los gatos que se encontraran ahí, pasar un tiempo de calidad con ellos, lejos de sus hermanos y probablemente quedarse dormido un par de horas junto a ellos.

Sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron cuando, justo cuando pasaba frente a uno de los parques del distrito, pudo ver de reojo a su hermano sentado en una banca. Se detuvo en seco para observarlo a la distancia. La expresión en su rostro era diferente a la sonriente de siempre, pero no era la primera vez que Ichimatsu la veía, de hecho, esa sonrisa desaparecía con más frecuencia de la que sus hermanos creían.

Sin pensarlo se acercó a su hermano menor. Era parte de una especie de promesa que se había hecho para que él siempre estuviera bien, física y emocionalmente. Cuando estuvo cerca Jyushimatsu levantó el rostro y lo observó con ojos vacíos y una mueca bastante sería. El mayor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, pero no escapó cómo hubiera hecho algún otro de sus hermanos, se sentó a su lado y lo miró.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó con un tono suave.

Jyushimatsu levantó sus manos, esta vez no estaban ocultas tras unas largas mangas pues llevaba puesto su uniforme de béisbol. Había un leve enrojecimiento en los nudillos y algo de sangre, pero se podía ver a simple vista que no era suya.

—¿A quién golpeaste?

—Estaba practicando y ella gritó, él robó su bolso, lo perseguí, pero cuando lo alcancé quiso pelear.

Ichimatsu suspiró y después sonrió por la explicación. No había sido tan malo como otras veces, al parecer ahora no había heridos pues las marcas en las manos de Jyushimatsu no eran tan graves tampoco.

—Está bien, era un ladrón y querías ayudar a la señora, no te preocupes.

Jyushimatsu no dijo nada, su expresión siempre era taciturna después de una pelea en la que participaba solo. Cuando eran los seis los que se involucraban en una pelea, el quinto hermano solo tonteaba la mayoría del tiempo, daba algunos golpes juguetones y dejaba que lo golpearan pues confiaba en que sus hermanos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ganar sin necesidad de que él se pusiera serio. Muy al contrario, cuando estaba solo no podía evitar dar todas sus energías si el asunto era grave, como en esa ocasión.

Aunque para los demás fuera algo normal perder sus facetas de sinvergüenzas cuando se trataba de un enfrentamiento serio, siempre resultaba algo que conseguía poner nervioso a Jyushimatsu. Intentaba por todos los medios no perder la compostura, pero cada día era más difícil e Ichimatsu se daba cuenta de ello.

—¿Quieres practicar tu bateo? —preguntó el mayor como manera de distraerlo de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando y que, por la expresión que tenía, era cada vez más oscuro.

Jyushimatsu observó a su hermano y lentamente su sonrisa volvió a ser enorme. Pronto consiguió poner la máscara que colocó en su rostro desde preparatoria y de un salto agarró su bat. A paso veloz se encaminó hasta la cancha donde una cubeta de pelotas lo esperaba. Ichimatsu se acercó a él y comenzó a lanzarle la pelotas una a una. La mayoría salían de vista y probablemente no las recuperarían jamás, aunque Jyushimatsu después se encargaría de comprar más pelotas para su abastecimiento.

Estuvieron en la práctica por varias horas, descansando de vez en cuando, principalmente porque era Ichimatsu quien se quedaba sin energía para seguir lanzando, y en ese intervalo, Jyushimatsu practicaba su swing en medio de la cancha.

Observando su figura debajo de la tenue luz del atardecer Ichimatsu rememoró su niñez y pubertad. A su hermano siempre le había gustado el béisbol, de igual manera desde siempre fue más energético que ninguno y como cualquier niño, casi todo el tiempo sonreía y quería jugar. No era muy diferente a todos. Ni siquiera en secundaria fueron muy diferentes, aunque fue en ese entonces que todos comenzaron a tomar diferentes personalidades y a distinguirse del resto de los sextillizos, pero no Jyushimatsu, él siempre fue el mismo niño alegre e hiperactivo que buscaba estar siempre cerca de sus hermanos.

Por desgracia no pudieron estar en el mismo grupo en secundaria. A Ichimatsu le caía muy bien, tanto como Karamatsu, pero fue apartado de ambos y colocado en el mismo grupo que Choromatsu. No es que no le agradara su hermano, pero éste tenía mejor relación con el mayor de todos por segundarse diferentes travesuras, mientras que con él, que era más tranquilo y casi siempre callado, no siempre podía divertirse, por eso Choromatsu no siempre entablaba una conversación larga con Ichimatsu. Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Todomatsu estuvieron en el mismo grupo, vaya suerte la de ellos, mientras que Jyushimatsu se encontró solo en un grupo.

En esos años de su pubertad, Jyushimatsu no cambió en lo más mínimo al igual que Osomatsu. Todomatsu y Karamatsu comenzaron a mostrar cambios en su personalidad, preocupándose más por su apariencia física y destacar. Pero de todos fue en Choromatsu en quien más se notó el paso por la pubertad. Su actitud cambió drásticamente, en pocos meses ya no era el mismo niño travieso, se comportó de una manera más madura lo que alegró a Ichimatsu, pues pudo acercarse más a él.

Todo fue normal hasta esos días. Relativamente normal. El cambio fue durante las vacaciones de primavera, justo antes de comenzar la preparatoria. El incidente de Jyushimatsu fue lo que lo cambió a él y cambió a su hermano. Ambos terminaron marcados y aunque Ichimatsu quiso ayudar a su hermano a superarlo, fue él quien terminó hundiéndose por ser un completo fracaso en eso.

—Ichimatsu nii-san —Llamó Jyushimatsu cerca de él—, ya es tarde, la cena debe estar lista, ¡vamos!

El mayor lo observó un par de segundos, otra vez su enorme sonrisa estaba ahí y tal parecía que no iba a desaparecer por un rato, al menos hasta la próxima provocación, la que él evitaría de ser necesario.

—De acuerdo. —Se puso en pie y cargó la cubeta de pelotas mientras Jyushimatsu recogía el demás equipo—. Mañana podemos seguir practicando si te apetece.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas por la alegría.

—Claro, fue divertido, ¿o no?

—¡Mucho!

Comenzaron a andar rumbo a casa, Ichimatsu pasó a la banca donde Jyushimatsu estaba antes sentado y tomó la bolsa con latas de comida que había comprado antes de llegar, después le dio alcance a su hermano que esperaba dando brincos de una banca a otra.

—Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿Hoy no visitaste a los gatos del callejón?

—No, me distraje… iré otro día.

—¡Podemos ir mañana! —gritó con las manos al aire—. ¡Antes de ir a practicar béisbol iremos a alimentar a tus amigos!

—Claro —sonrió metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su hoodie.

—¡Gatos, gatos, gatos! —reía dando volteretas alrededor de su hermano.

Ichimatsu solo observaba. Se había acostumbrado bastante a él, a todos los aspectos de su personalidad: la alegre que mostraba a todos, la que parecía un completo idiota feliz sin preocupaciones en la vida más que el béisbol y la lucha libre profesional. Pero también estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con su lado sombrío, ese en el que Jyushimatsu se esmeraba en no dejar salir. Sin embargo había un lado más, el que ni siquiera Ichimatsu veía con frecuencia. Le aterraba, procuraba siempre tranquilizar a su hermano antes de que apareciera, porque tenía la impresión de que una vez que salía, solo se tranquilizaba después de cumplir su propósito, el que muchas veces involucraba el uso de una exagerada violencia.

Esa sombra de Jyushimatsu era la que los otros hermanos no conocían.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá un poco más de la vida de Jyushimatsu durante la secundaria.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

La sombra de Jyushimatsu.

 **Advertencias:**

Violación, OoC, Sadismo, violencia, tortura.

Un nuevo fanfic. Es probable que este no sea del agrado de muchos, lean bien las etiquetas, por favor.

A quienes puedan tolerar la temática espero les guste el fanfic. Tendrá por lo menos cuatro o cinco capítulos.

* * *

Salieron muy temprano por la mañana, Jyushimatsu había insistido en hacerlo hasta que Ichimatsu no tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo, después de todo no iba a dejar dormir con el ruido que estaba haciendo en casa, ni a él ni a sus hermanos, tampoco es que tuviera algo más que hacer ese día, pero aun así era un fastidio tener que salir tan temprano.

Caminó a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos de su hoodie, su hermano menor se adelantaba un par de metros y regresaba corriendo para animarlo a ir más rápido. Ichimatsu se divertía mirándolo con ese disfraz, lo único que hizo cuando lo vio vestirlo antes de salir de casa fue preguntarle si estaba seguro de salir con eso a la calle y él contestó con un ladrido. Un claro "sí".

Tampoco era la primera vez que Jyushimatsu se disfrazaba de perro y estaba seguro que no sería la última, así que no estaba incómodo con su actitud ni por las miradas que las demás personas le dedicaban, si no le molestaba al menor tampoco tendría que hacerlo a él.

—¡Niisan! ¡Casi llegamos! —gritó desde una cuadra adelante.

—Mmh —masculló como respuesta a pesar de saber que su hermano no podría escucharlo—. Ten cuidado, no vayas a lastimarte.

—¡Si! —inmediatamente después desapareció en una esquina y enseguida se escuchó un estruendo y las exclamaciones preocupadas de varias personas.

Ichimatsu solo suspiró y esperó por ver a su hermano regresar en una carrera huyendo de algo o solo por diversión, pero con alguna herida o suciedad en su traje. No ocurrió. Aun así no apresuró el paso, suponía que ya debía estar en el callejón jugando ya que las personas también se habían calmado e incluso una pareja pasó a su lado murmurando acerca de la extraña persona con disfraz de perro que se estrelló contra unos contenedores de basura vacíos.

A su ritmo llegó al callejón que visitaba con frecuencia. A penas estuvo dentro observó a su hermano jugar con los gatos como si fuera uno más aunque llevaba ese disfraz. Los gatos corrían entre los contenedores de basura y Jyushimatsu intentaba atraparlos corriendo en cuatro patas. No pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa escapara, afortunadamente llevaba la mascarilla en ese momento.

—Jyushimatsu, deja que se acerquen —dijo mientras se acuclillaba en el fondo del callejón y comenzaba a sacar los bocadillos y las latas de comida de la bolsa plástica que había traído desde casa.

—¡Hora de comer! —gritó con los brazos al aire y cargó a un par de gatos para después dejarlos junto a los platones de comida que Ichimatsu había dejado ahí.

—Dales su espacio —murmuró Ichimatsu al ver su hermano se recostaba demasiado cerca para observarlos mientras comían.

—¡Si!

En cuatro patas se alejó de los gatos y se recostó al lado de su hermano. Dio un par de vueltas antes de echarse y apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de su hermano que pareció confundido al principio, pero no tardó mucho en regalarle un par de caricias en la cabeza, como si fuera un perro de verdad. Eran tan opuestos que muchos pensarían que no deberían llevarse tan bien, uno tan callado y reservado, el otro alegre y ruidoso, como un gato y un perro que aprendieron a convivir después de vivir años en una casa, justo así se sentía su relación.

—Ichimatsu nii-san —murmuró el menor con los ojos cerrados.

—Mmh…

—¿Tu eres el gato alfa?

—¿Qué? —Abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido, su hermano hizo lo mismo y movió un poco su cabeza para observarlo.

—Si, ¿Tu eres el gato alfa en el callejón?

—Eh… no —respondió después de un momento procesando la pregunta de su hermano—, los gatos no tiene manadas como los perros.

—¡Ya veo!

—Pero tienen compañeros de territorio. —Miró otra vez en dirección de los gatos que se alimentaban señaló a un enorme gato gris que se relamía los bigotes—. Él es el gato más fuerte de aquí, ninguno quiere pelear con él, tiene mal carácter.

—¡Es el jefe del callejón!

—Supongo que podría llamársele así. —Sonrió mirando a un pequeño gatito que se acercó mucho al gato gris y como castigo recibió un zarpazo para enseñarle quien mandaba ahí.

—¿Eh? ¡Acaba de golpear al gatito! ¡Es cruel!

—No, Jyushimatsu, el jefe le enseña a los jóvenes que él manda.

—¡Ya veo! Seguro que no tiene muchos amigos —dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de su hermano.

—No, no los tiene —Ichimatsu observó al gato gris que subía a una pila de cajas y se recostaba en lo alto, lejos del alcance de los gatitos que comenzaban a juguetear ahí—, los adultos son independientes y solitarios, no necesitan amigos.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por largo rato. Dejaron que algunos gatos se acercaran para descansar cerca de ellos o jugar en el caso de los más jóvenes. Jyushimatsu se entretenía con éstos, correteaba y ladraba detrás de ellos, en ocasiones maullaba y bufaba como si fuera un gato y huía cuando, por error, molestaba a alguno de los gatos adultos que no estaban de humor para jugar, entonces se refugiaba detrás de su hermano, aunque no estaba asustado, todo era parte de sus juegos.

—¿Por eso Ichimatsu nii-san quiere ser un gato?

—¿Eh? —de nuevo lo tomó con la guardia baja.

—¡Si! Porque no tiene amigos.

La mirada que el mayor le dedicó a su hermano fue de completa furia. Esa conversación se había acabado unos minutos atrás y de la nada soltaba ese comentario. Iba a golpearlo sin duda, no le importaba si estaban teniendo un buen rato, no se lo iba a perdonar.

—¡Eh! ¡Ichimatsu nii-san me está mirando como el gato gris! —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa volviendo a colocar su cabeza en su regazo para recibir más mimos.

Si, y justo como el gato gris hizo con el gatito apenas unos minutos atrás, él iba a enseñarle que no debía meterse con él, estaba en su entorno, justo ahora se sentía como el gato gris.

—¿Vas a pegarme?

—Si —contestó sincero, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Jyushimatsu comenzó a correr en cuatro patas.

Su hermano mayor se levantó y comenzó a andar a paso veloz detrás de él en el callejón para darle alcance. En cierto punto su molestia se había ido, ahora se divertía con la carrera tras el menor. Brincaba, daba maromas, corría de vez en cuando, ya no para golpearlo, solo para jugar. Sin embargo se quedó sin energías más rápido que su hermano aunque éste había estado jugueteando por más tiempo que él.

—¡Ya no puedo! —Respiraba con dificultad, se mantenía agachado con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

Ichimatsu se sentó en el suelo fingiendo que le hacía falta el aire, su expresión parecía real, tanto que su hermano menor terminó por acercarse para asegurarse de que el mayor no tendría un paro cardiaco por la corta carrera que tuvieron.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Cuando el menor estaba sobre su hermano, con una sincera mueca de preocupación, Ichimatsu lo tomó del cuello con su brazo derecho y lo hizo caer al suelo, dándole la espalda, con los nudillos de su mano izquierda comenzó a frotar la cabeza de Jyushimatsu para lastimarlo un poco y este solo reía a carcajadas moviendo sus pies gritando que había sido traicionado.

De nuevo fue Ichimatsu quien se cansó primero, soltó a su hermano y respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento.

—Bueno —dijo después de volver a respirar con normalidad—, si quieres que practiquemos béisbol será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

—¡Beisbol! —gritó dando brincos.

"¿De dónde saca tanta energía?" pensó muy cansado Ichimatsu mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Caminaron de vuelta, Ichimatsu otra vez se quedaba atrás con su paso lento y espalda encorvada, escondía sus manos en los bolsillos, pero jamás quitó su mirada de su hermano. Éste otra vez correteaba por toda la calle asustando y sorprendiendo a varios transeúntes. Cerca de un restaurante con mesas a al aire libre, Jyushimatsu se quedó con la mirada perdida en una bebida abandonada por algún cliente que antes se encontraba sentado ahí.

"¿Tiene sed?" se preguntó el mayor.

Claro, después de corretear tanto debía estar sediento y él no había procurado ninguna bebida. Tendrían que comprar alguna antes de ir a los campos. De pronto Jyushimatsu comenzó a dar brincos y mordiscos en el aire, era como si quisiera atrapar algo con su boca.

Cuando el mayor se acercó al lugar se dio cuenta que lo que Jyushimatsu perseguía era una abeja, tal vez antes estaba posada sobre el vaso y por eso estaba quieto.

—¡Jyushimatsu, no vayas a…!

—¿Eh? —Justo en ese momento pudo atraparla, se quedó quieto con la boca cerrada y la mirada fija en su hermano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Abre la boca, idiota!

—¡Ah!

Un gritó le hizo saber que era tarde para advertencias por lo que se apresuró con una carrera para llegar a él. Jyushimatsu comenzó a escupir, seguramente para sacar a la moribunda abeja de su boca, enseguida comenzó a tallar su cara con sus manos, empezaba a quejarse de dolor lo que preocupó a su hermano.

—Quédate quieto —pidió tomando su rostro cuando se arrodilló frente a él—, ¿Dónde te picó?

— _En la lengua—_ contestó sacando la misma para mostrarle a su hermano, lo que provocó que su dicción no fuera la mejor, aun así Ichimatsu pudo entenderlo.

Podía ver al aguijón todavía ahí, tendría que quitarlo y ponerle algo de hielo para que el dolor se redujera, al menos adormecer la zona. Con su dedo pulgar e índice tomó el aguijón y lo retiró sin mayor problema, limpió su mano con su hoddie y miró en todas direcciones mientras su hermano no dejaba de tallarse la cara con desesperación.

—No hagas eso, espera aquí.

Se puso en pie y corrió a una pequeña tienda que había visto recién. Jyushimatsu obedeció, se quedó en ese lugar y no se talló la cara con sus manos, pero comenzó a restregarse contra un poste eléctrico para tratar de aliviar el dolor. La gente solo lo observaba confundida. Hizo eso hasta que su hermano regresó con un helado.

—Toma, no lo comas rápido, déjalo contra tu lengua.

Jyushimatsu no contestó, acató las indicaciones de su hermano mayor. Tenía los ojos llorosos y no dejaba de hipar. Ichimatsu suspiró, no podía hacer más por él, seguramente su lengua se hincharía pronto y tendrían que estar atentos para que no se atragantara. No sabía cómo actuar, nunca había tenido que pensar qué hacer en caso de una picadura de abeja en la lengua, tampoco era necesario, solo a Jyushimatsu le pasaban cosas como esas.

— _Ichimatsu nii-san ¿nos vamos a casa?_ —dijo con la lengua contra la paleta helada, por lo que de nuevo no se pudo comprender lo que dijo, Jyushimatsu lo entendió cuando miró el rostro de confusión de su hermano—. _Casa. —_ Repitió con la mayor claridad que pudo.

—Eh… si, es lo mejor.

En casa se encontraban los demás, alguno sabría qué hacer si eso se complicaba y no tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad si algo le pasaba. Debió cuidarlo mejor, pero con Jyushimatsu nunca se sabía cómo actuaría, era un caso impredecible y la mayoría del tiempo, demasiado estúpido.

Llegaron a casa más rápido de lo pensado, aunque caminaron a un paso regular para no fatigar demasiado a Jyushimatsu, si su lengua se hinchaba demasiado podía obstruir el paso de aire a sus pulmones y eso sería fatal.

—¿Qué te pasó, Jyushimatsu nii-san? —preguntó asustado el menor de todos cuando lo vio entrar con la lengua muy hinchada.

— _Una abeja—_ explicó olvidando que no se podía entender lo que decía.

—El idiota estaba cazando abejas con la boca —dijo preocupado Ichimatsu al ver el estado grave de su lengua.

—¿Qué? —Choromatsu bajó del segundo piso al escuchar la exclamación de su hermano menor y se horrorizó al verlo con sus propios ojos— ¿Por qué estabas cazando abejas con la boca? ¡Ven aquí!

Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina, tomó un poco de vinagre y mojó con trapo con este.

—Toma, sabe mal, aun así tendrás que frotarlo contra tu lengua para que baje la hinchazón más rápido.

El menor solo observó con desagrado, pero hizo lo que le dijo su hermano, él era quien sabía de esas cosas. Enseguida su rostro fue de total repulsión, más no retiró el trapo empapado en vinagre de su lengua, si Choromatsu le decía que así estaría mejor, le creía.

Ichimatsu observó atento. Algo sencillo, sabía que Choromatsu sería quien daría una solución, era el más listo y cuerdo de los seis, aunque no siempre fue así.

De nuevo comenzó a recordar sus años escolares, sus años de secundaria. Recordaba que en esos momentos Choromatsu comenzó a tomarse más enserio la escuela y por ello sus notas subieron, más no fueron perfectas. Quien siempre tuvo las mejores notas fue Jyushimatsu, era el más listo de los seis y lo hacía sin esforzarse mucho, eso lo tenían claro. Esa inteligencia comenzó a desaparecer, cuando el Jyushimatsu actual apareció.

En esos años, a pesar de que su hermano era el más listo de su clase, y podía atreverse a decir que era el más listo de la generación, eso no lo volvió popular entre sus compañeros, mucho menos entre sus compañeras, constantemente era molestado por todos, estudiantes de su curso o ajenos a este, en ocasiones por los superiores.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, él siempre sonrió aunque muchas veces esos estudiantes pasaban de los insultos y agresiones psicológicas a los golpes. Cuando eran niños el quinto hermano solía llorar mucho si era molestado o asustado y eso cambió en secundaria. Cambió porque se dio cuenta que si lloraba, todos ellos, los cinco hermanos restantes, saldrían a defenderlo si algún otro se atrevía a molestarlo y muchas veces terminarían tan golpeados como él.

Ocurrió una vez, en el segundo año, que Jyushimatsu regresó a casa en ropa interior. Para entonces él ya se encontraba en el club de béisbol y fue por ello que los demás hermanos no se molestaron en esperarlo pues ya sabían que su hermano tenía práctica ese día.

Pero no fue asistió a la práctica, según lo que les relató, unos estudiantes del último curso lo interceptaron y lo llevaron detrás de las bodegas, lo ataron a un árbol y lo desnudaron, tomaron algunas fotografías mientras lo golpeaban, para después empaparlo con agua fría. Lo soltaron después de advertirle que no debía decir algo a los directivos o lo que harían después sería peor.

Ellos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, los cinco no dudaron en buscarlos al día siguiente sin decirle a su hermano para no preocuparlo. Acorralaron a los malnacidos, pelearon con toda la ira que fueron acumulando desde que vieron llegar a Jyushimatsu en esas condiciones a casa: temblando de frío, con heridas y hematomas y a pesar de todo conteniendo el llanto y aun intentando sonreír para no preocuparlos. Aunque ganaron e hicieron huir a los estudiantes superiores, ellos también resultaron muy heridos, algunos necesitaron sutura en algunas heridas, Osomatsu incluso necesito usar una férula por un par de semanas.

No volvieron a enterarse de que hicieran algo parecido a su hermano, tampoco Jyushimatsu le decía algo al respecto y sabían que de ocurrir lo mantendría en secreto detrás de una enorme sonrisa para evitar que resultaran de nuevo tan lastimados por su culpa, por no poder defenderse de esos abusos. A partir de entonces sus hermanos no volvieron a dejarlo solo, tanto Karamatsu como Ichimatsu se quedaban diariamente a esperar a que terminara su práctica. Tal vez no podían cuidarlo entre clases o recesos, pero lo harían al salir de la escuela.

Fue en esos años que su enorme sonrisa despreocupada, que escondía todo rastro de otro tipo de emoción que no fuera alegríam comenzó a aparecer. Aunque lo peor vino después.

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que siguen y leen mi historia, también a aquellos que comentan.

Como advertencia adicional, el siguiente capítulo puede ser un poco fuerte.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Tardé más de lo pensado con ese capítulo, pero es mucho más largo de lo común. Repito que hay escenas y vocabulario fuertes.

* * *

Había mucho estruendo en casa. Solo una voz se escuchaba en las habitaciones y era suficiente para hacer bastante ruido. Jyushimatsu correteaba en el living, se estrellaba contra los muebles y paredes al dar volteretas en el aire gritando términos de diferentes deportes extremos, principalmente de lucha libre. Estaba solo así que no se preocupaba por herir a alguno de sus hermanos.

Arriba, en la habitación que compartían, Ichimatsu de nuevo se encontraba recostado junto a la ventana para recibir algunos rayos de sol. Por su parte, Todomatsu hacia lo mismo en el sofá con una clara mueca de aburrimiento al revisar su teléfono. Osomatsu revisaba algunos álbumes fotográficos que encontró en el armario y sonreía de vez en cuando por lo recordado. Choromatsu leía una revista de espectáculos para enterarse de algún concierto cercano de alguna de las idols que seguía, ahora que Nyaa-chan se había retirado no fue impedimento para que siguiera con su hobbie. Karamatsu no estaba en casa, seguramente empeñado ese día también en encontrar alguna de sus _Karamatsu Girls_.

Todo siguió igual hasta el atardecer cuando Karamatsu regresó a casa, sus ropas estaba sucias y el ramo que llevaba en manos apenas tenía un par de rosas y ramas rotas, claramente fue tomado como arma para golpear algo, y por las ramas que tenía el muchacho en el cabello, el objeto golpeado debió ser él.

Cuando el segundo hermano entró a casa fue recibido por un golpe de su hermano menor. Jyushimatsu saltó desde la silla que se encontraba en una esquina con la idea de chocar su cabeza con la lámpara de techo, había estado haciendo eso por un par de horas a pesar de haber cumplido su cometido en más de una ocasión mientras gritaba que era un delfín en una pirueta. En su último salto no se percató que su hermano mayor entraba y cayó encima de él con todo el impulso, provocando que éste cayera de espaldas sobre el piso.

—Bienvenido a casa, Karamatsu nii-san —saludó con una enorme sonrisa el menor, recostado sobre el pecho de su hermano.

—Si… ya llegué —contestó sin comprender mucho lo qué había pasado—, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—¡Practicaba!

—¿Para qué? —preguntó mientras se incorporaba después de que su hermano se levantó y le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

—Para saltar.

—Ah…

Jyushimatsu solo sonreía con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, fue suficiente para que el mayor dejara de insistir con más preguntas. Suspiró y entró al living seguido de su hermano, se sentó a la mesa y con un espejo comenzó quitar las ramas y pétalos de su cabello. La expresión en su rostro era de tristeza, lo que llamo la atención de su hermano.

—Karamatsu nii-san ¿estás bien?

El aludido levantó el rostro y casi de inmediato cambió su expresión, su sonrisa presumida volvió al momento de cerrar los ojos y enmarcar su barbilla con su pulgar e índice.

—¡Hmp! Por supuesto, _my little_ Jyushimatsu, no hay algo que pueda apagar mi grandeza.

Jyushimatsu observó atento sin dejar de sonreír, sin decir nada por las palabras de su hermano que ahora parecía resplandecer con un alto autoestima que sabía fingir muy bien. La mirada penetrante del menor hizo que el mayor perdiera su máscara, pero no dijo nada más, volvió a su tarea de liberar su cabello de los restos de las rosas.

El menor se levantó en un segundo y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación donde sus hermanos se encontraban enfrascados en otra discusión sin sentido. Tomó una manta del armario y regresó corriendo hasta su hermano mayor en el living. Extendió la manta en el suelo y enseguida tomó a Karamatsu en brazos. Éste, sin entender qué estaba pasando, se dejó hacer. Pronto se encontró envuelto como el relleno de un rollo de tela.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Jyushimatsu? —preguntó mientras este lo levantaba del suelo y lo cargaba sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal.

—Karamatsu nii-san está triste y voy a ayudar.

Comenzó a correr por todo el living, brincaba y daba maromas con el mayor a cuestas. Karamatsu gritaba y suplicaba para que lo liberara, pero no era escuchado. Pronto el juego se extendió hasta las escaleras lo que aumentó el pánico del mayor, aunque su hermano no le provocó algún golpe contra cualquier objeto a pesar de los movimientos bruscos, aun así temía que resbalara con él y los dos rodaran por las escaleras o se lastimaran por chocar contra algo.

Pronto Jyushimatsu agregó la habitación a su zona de juego. Reía y gritaba esa frase que usaba para darse ánimo mientras brincaba entre sus hermanos, terminando en ese instante con la discusión que antes tenían. Ichimatsu se alejó y quedó junto a la ventana para observar lo que estaba haciendo ahora, Todomatsu se encogió en su sitio para no ser pisado por su hermano mayor, Osomatsu y Choromatsu, que peleaban por el álbum fotográfico, se movieron del sitio y subieron al sofá para dejar el mayor espacio disponible para sus dos hermanos. Ninguno preguntó qué pasaba pues desde rato atrás escucharon el alboroto en el living y las escaleras.

De pronto Jyushimatsu dejó a su hermano mayor, que estaba al borde de un shock nervioso, sobre el sofá junto a los otros dos mayores que solo observaron confundidos. Jyushimatsu volvió a bajar y al regresar lo hizo con un plato con budín.

—Mamá lo hizo y yo cuidé tu porción, nii-san.

—¿Eh?

A Karamatsu le regresó el color al rostro y fue cuando enfocó la sonrisa de su hermano menor. Éste le estaba ofreciendo una cucharada con el postre, aún estaba envuelto en la manta así que no le quedó más opción que abrir la boca y aceptar el postre que le ofrecía.

—Está muy bueno —sonrió después de saborearlo.

—Una mantita caliente y dulces alegrarán a Karamatsu nii-san.

El segundo hermano sonrió por lo escuchado y abrió la boca de nuevo para recibir otra cucharada del postre. Los demás hermanos no dijeron ni hicieron nada, solo un leve vistazo al juego de Jyushimatsu y regresaron a lo suyo.

—¡Oigan! Miren esto —Osomatsu llamó la atención de sus hermanos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Osomatsu nii-san? —Todomatsu se acercó y se colocó entre sus hermanos mayores para observar, curioso— ¡Oh, que nostálgico!

—¡Quiero ver! —Exclamó Jyushimatsu antes de volver a tomar a su hermano mayor que seguía envuelto en la manta y acercarlo también.

—Miren, Karamatsu nii-san ya era doloroso en ese entonces.

En cuanto Jyushimatsu observó lo que ahí había se quedó callado y la mirada vacía volvió. Los demás conversaban y hacían bromas, pero Jyushimatsu no participaba, parecía que se había perdido en su mente. Ichimatsu se puso en pie también para saber qué era lo que había afectado tanto a su hermano y al ver la fotografía lo entendió: los seis acababan de salir de la ceremonia de graduación de la secundaria, estaban formados en fila desde el mayor al menor en la estúpida pose con un seis formado con sus dedos que Osomatsu les había enseñado y pedido que imitaran. Todos estaban sonriendo, era un recuerdo alegre porque terminaban una etapa de su vida, aunque comenzaba la peor para Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu.

La mirada del quinto hermano se perdió en la sonrisa que tenía en esa fotografía. Su expresión era tan falsa pero parecía que sus hermanos no se daban cuenta de ello, de alguna manera se habían acostumbrado a verlo sonreír de esa manera desde el segundo año. Pero eso no era lo que borró su sonrisa mientras observaba la imagen, sino lo recuerdos que comenzaron a aglomerarse sobre ese día.

Al terminar esa ceremonia, su madre estaba orgullosa y les dijo a sus hijos que les haría un delicioso sushi para celebrar, pero el hermano mayor tuvo una mejor idea.

—Iremos a los videojuegos con algunos amigos —le dijo a su madre.

Pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Karamatsu y Choromatsu para darles un fuerte abrazo que casi los asfixiaba, pero no se quejaron, solo rieron al estar de acuerdo con su hermano. A pesar de estar en diferentes grupos tenían amigos en común así que no había problemas que fueran todos y se reunieran con esos chicos.

—¡Yo también voy! —sonrió Todomatsu abrazando también a Karamatsu—, lo siento mamá, pero para a algunos será la última vez que los veamos, ¿nos dejas ir?

—De acuerdo —dijo ella con una sonrisa—, de cualquier manera tengo algunos pendientes qué hacer, ¿les parece si el sushi lo comemos en la cena?

—¡Delicioso! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ella se despidió de sus hijos revolviendo el cabello de algunos y acomodando el uniforme de otros, lo que era inútil, pues pronto volvería a estar desordenado y sucio.

—Muy bien, nos vamos —anunció el mayor y comenzó a andar.

—Yo no voy, nii-san —dijo Jyushimatsu dando un par de pasos en dirección contraria—, ¡quiero ir a la cancha de béisbol para practicar! ¡Entraré al equipo de béisbol de la escuela superior, debo esforzarme desde ahora!

—Está bien, Jyushimatsu, pero ten cuidado —dijo Choromatsu.

Ninguno había olvidado lo que pasó más de un año atrás, pero ya habían crecido y esos estudiantes se graduaron el año anterior así que no había mayor amenaza más que el daño que podía hacerse a sí mismo el quinto hermano por presionarse demasiado.

—Yo voy contigo —murmuró Ichimatsu, todavía preocupado por él, en ese entonces era muy protector.

—Debes dejarlo crecer —comentó Karamatsu con una sonrisa de lado—, Ichimatsu, ya nos graduamos de secundaria, no siempre vamos a poder cuidarlo, deja de preocuparte tanto.

—Pero…

—Es cierto, nii-san —Jyushimatsu sonrió levantando su pulgar derecho en alto—, estaré bien, debo aprender a cuidarme solo.

—Supongo —comentó no muy convencido de eso.

—Puedes ir con los demás a jugar videojuegos.

—No, prefiero ir a casa.

—¡De acuerdo! —Exclamó alegre el mayor —, ustedes se lo pierden. Nos vemos más tarde en casa.

Los cuatro se alejaron en medio de risas y gritos varios, sin duda regresarían muy tarde a casa y si se dejaban llevar por Osomatsu regresarían bebidos. Habían comenzado a hacerlo al iniciar el último año de secundaria, su madre aun no lo sabía y si no eran listos esa sería la noche.

—Me voy, Ichimatsu nii-san, regresaré en el atardecer, quiero practicar mucho.

—Ten cuidado —Fue su despedida cuando lo vio correr directo a los campos dentro de la secundaria.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero Karamatsu tenía razón, no podían cuidarlo para siempre, ya no era un niño pequeño, además Jyushimatsu parecía haber ganado más confianza en sí mismo y no quería destruirla. Sin poder hacer más se dio la vuelta para ir a casa, le quedaba esperar.

Jyushimatsu trotaba para llegar más aprisa a los campos, había pedido permiso y le fue concedido con la condición de que debía guardarlo todo y dejar las puertas cerradas. El entrenador reconocía que Jyushimatsu tenía futuro en el mundo de los deportes y por eso, cuando el día anterior fue a pedirle el permiso correspondiente, aceptó de buena gana que practicara cuando terminara la ceremonia de graduación.

Sin embargo, Jyushimatsu no consiguió llegar a los campos, pues antes de salir de la zona de edificios un grupo de sus excompañeros de clase lo interceptaron. Eran los mismos que lo habían molestado durante los tres años de secundaria. Un muchacho alto y con el cabello aclarado estaba al frente de todos.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Sucede algo? —No dejaba ver que le preocupó encontrarse de pronto rodeado por cinco personas, muy al contrario, les sonrió de manera amable.

—Te diré qué sucede, Trashmatsu. —Ese sobrenombre siempre había molestado al muchacho, no lo admitiría jamás, pero le dolía escucharlo—. Sucede que los chicos y yo decidimos darte una digna despedida, te has graduación con las más altas notas de la clase, ¿no mereces una celebración?

Los demás asintieron y dijeron pequeñas frases mostrando que estaban de acuerdo con su líder, pero eso solo consiguió poner aún más nervioso al quinto Matsuno.

—Pues justo ahora voy a los campos a practicar un poco, ¿no puede esperar?

—Claro que no —contestó muy molesto el chico de cabellos rubios—, es el última día en el que estaremos en secundaria, no tiene caso celebrar fuera de ésta.

—¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —preguntó un muchacho corpulento de cabeza rapada que se colocó junto al rubio—, ¿no están siempre cuidando del bebé?

Jyushimatsu frunció el ceño. Le molestaba que dijeran tantas cosas de ellos, porque cuando lo insultaban a él siempre incluían alguna ofensa para uno de sus hermanos o toda su familia. Pero nunca decía nada, prefería quedarse callado para no buscar problemas, aunque estaba en buena condición física gracias al béisbol no sabía pelear.

—Yo los vi marcharse hace un rato —Contestó una chica detrás de ellos, de cabello negro.

Antes, durante el primer año de secundaria, estuvo enamorado de ella y fue un punto a favor de todos ellos para jugarle una broma, pero ahora que sabía quién era ella y la terrible personalidad que tenía no le agradaba.

—Qué lástima —dijo el chico rubio—, pudimos incluirlos en la celebración, veníamos preparados.

Tras esta frase los demás mostraron que en sus manos llevaban cuerdas, cubetas, pañuelos, algunos recipientes con contenido extraño y una cámara de video. Jyushimatsu entró en auténtico pánico.

—¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Son Todomatsu y Choromatsu? —preguntó el chico de cabeza rapada.

—No, creo que son Ichimatsu y Osomatsu —dijo otro chico detrás, con el cabello largo.

—¿No que Karamatsu siempre lo cuidaba? Kyo lo dijo, él y Choromatsu, están en la misma clase —Fue otra chica con el cabello atado en una trenza.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? Son iguales, todos dan asco.

Jyushimatsu observó en silencio la extraña discusión que estaban teniendo. No le molestaba que los confundieran, a él le daba igual aunque a algunos de sus hermanos si parecía afectarles en mayor o menor medida, pero para el quinto hermano era algo natural, su cara era exactamente igual, tenían el mismo peinado y estatura. Era por eso que cuando ellos comenzaban intentando ofenderlo con sus similitudes simplemente se quedaba a la espera de que algo peor viniera.

Mientras ellos seguían diciendo tonterías al respecto, Jyushimatsu pensó en un plan, desde el punto donde estaba lo más cercano era el auditorio y seguramente alguien debía estar ahí todavía, si conseguía correr más rápido que ellos podía salvarse de lo que fuera.

En medio segundo dio inicio a su plan, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a ellos y ni siquiera se molestaron en seguirlo, lo cual lo preocupó. Fue cuando casi llegó a la esquina del edificio que lo entendió. Un grupo de tres chicos salió a interceptarlo y los conocía bien.

—Jyushimatsu, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

El rostro del menor palideció. Era él quien siempre lo molestó en los primeros años, el estudiante de grado superior que antes había tenido la idea de amarrarlo a un árbol y empaparlo de agua helada.

—Ey, pensé que llegarías tarde —saludó el chico rubio desde el otro lado de la pared. Jyushimatsu no perdía de vista a quien tenía al frente.

—Bueno, no quería perderme la celebración.

Apenas terminó, los dos acompañantes de ese sujeto lo sujetaron de ambos brazos y lo alzaron en vilo. Jyushimatsu comenzó a patalear para liberarse aunque sabía que no lo iba a conseguir, había crecido a comparación del segundo grado y era más fuerte, pero no como para hacerle frente a ocho personas.

A pesar de su lucha lo llevaron al patio trasero en medio de risas y burlas diferentes. Cuando Jyushimatsu vio el mismo árbol ya preparado con un par de cuerdas alrededor entró en pánico. La pesadilla se repetía.

—Deja de gritar, es desagradable. —dijo una de las chicas cuando comenzó a pedir ayuda y con ayuda de uno de los chicos le puso un pañuelo en la boca para callarlo.

—¿No es lindo? Ya quiere llorar.

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Aunque luchó para evitarlo, Jyushimatsu terminó atado de espaldas al árbol, sus brazos se encontraban extendidos rodeando la corteza mientras sus piernas fueron paralizadas también con un par de cuerdas.

—Esto me trae recuerdos. —Sonrió el muchacho de la escuela superior.

Jyushimatsu no entendía qué había hecho a esos muchachos para que se empeñaran con él de esa manera, ni siquiera recordaba haberles dirigido la palabra en algún momento, simplemente un día comenzaron a molestarlo sin dar explicaciones o amenazarlo con algo en particular. A veces creía que lo hacían solo porque eran malas personas y querían desquitar su maldad con cualquiera.

—¿No se supone que iban a ser tres? —preguntó uno de los chicos de la escuela superior que acompañaban a su viejo verdugo.

—Al parecer los demás se acobardaron, nii-san. —dijo el chico rubio.

Jyushimatsu los miró. No sabía que eran hermanos, ni siquiera tenían el mismo apellido así que suponía que lo llamada de esa manera solo por muestra de respeto, pero eso aún no explicaba por qué lo torturaban de esa manera.

—¿La cámara ya está encendida?

—Si. —La chica con trenza enfocó su rostro lloroso demasiado cerca.

—Asegúrate de que no se vea nuestro rostro.

—Eso podemos editarlo después.

Jyushimatsu tenía el estómago revuelto solo por pensar en lo que podrían hacerle. Hubiera ido a los videojuegos, o regresado a casa con Ichimatsu, de haberlo sabido… afortunadamente sus hermanos no lo acompañaron o estarían sufriendo lo mismo que él, lo sabía por el par de árboles que también tenían cuerdas preparadas para sus hermanos.

—Bueno, vamos a comenzar, Trashmatsu.

—Coloquémosle su traje de celebración —Pidió el chico de cabeza rapada y se acercó para tener él mismo los honores de hacerlo.

Sin mucho cuidado tomó el cuello de su uniforme y jaló de él de manera vertical, de tal manera que los botones de su chaqueta botaran, hizo lo mismo con su camisa y rompió de un tirón la camisa interior que llevaba. Sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron más sencillos, solo desabotonó el primero y de un tirón los dejó en sus tobillos. Jyushimatsu mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo.

El chico rapado se alejó y permitió que el mayor se acercara para comenzar con la fiesta. Jyushimatsu abrió los ojos y observó, nervioso.

Su verdugo se colocó un par de guantes de látex y tomó una de las cubetas que habían traído, posteriormente quitó el pañuelo de su boca. Jyushimatsu sabía que aunque gritara no lo iban a escuchar, lo había experimentado un año atrás. El chico sacó un poco de barro de la cubeta y con una sonrisa de lado lo arrojó sobre su rostro, Jyushimatsu lo ladeó por acto reflejo, lo que provocó la furia de quien lo torturaba.

—¡Escucha, basura! —Tomó su cabello con la mano sucia con resto de barro y lo obligó a mirarlo. —Vas a portarte bien, ¿verdad? De lo contrario será mucho peor.

Jyushimatsu solo asintió y los demás rieron en carcajadas. Ya no tenía caso preguntar por qué lo hacían, lo hizo incansablemente durante el tiempo que lo molestó en secundaria y nunca le contestó.

—Muy bien —De nuevo metió su mano en el barro y sacó un gran trozo—, ya que esta es tu celebración teníamos que traerte algo de pastel.

—Y es perfecto para la basura que eres —dijo el chico rubio colocándose a un lado de Jyushimatsu, apoyado en el árbol—, espero que seas un buen chico y lo comas todo.

—Si… —susurró Jyushimatsu con la voz quebrada.

—Entonces abre la boca.

Jyushimatsu observó con repulsión el barro en la mano del mayor y apretó los labios. Eso no les gustó por lo que el rubio dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago del muchacho atado.

—¡Que la abras!

No tuvo más remedio que abrir la boca, solo fue un poco, pero apenas lo hizo la mano repleta de barro se estrelló en su cara y restregó su contenido por toda esta, provocando que un poco entrara a esta. Apenas la mano se apartó comenzó a escupir en medio de las risas de los demás.

—¿Sucede algo, Trashmatsu?

—Que descortés. Tanto que nos esforzamos en planear esto y desprecia nuestro pastel.

—¿Es cierto? —el chico rubio tomó la cubeta repleta de barro y la vació en la cabeza de Jyushimatsu junto a más risas—, ¿No te gustó el pastel?

—Por favor, ya basta —suplicó con el llanto amenazando por salir.

—Pero la celebración apenas comienza, —Rio la chica de cabello negro alcanzando otra de las cubetas la que entregó al mayor—, también trajimos aperitivos.

—Deliciosos aperitivos. —Rio el muchacho mientras buscaba en la cubeta—, Veamos… ¡ah! Esto se ve delicioso.

De la cubeta sacó una barra de chocolate a medio comer, pero que claramente estaba cubierta en una pasta blanca y grumosa. La acercó a la boca de Jyushimatsu, pero éste volvió a apartar el rostro, no iba a probar eso por nada. De nuevo el chico rubio tomó su cabello y lo obligó a no apartarlo y a abrir la boca con su otra mano en su garganta.

—Buen chico.

La barra de chocolate entró en su boca y lo obligaron a cerrarla para que la mordiera. Se resistió un rato, no quería tragarla, hasta que taparon su nariz y la falta de aire le obligó a tragar la barra completa. Casi se asfixia, pero sus agresores liberaron su rostro para que pudiera respirar. Inmediatamente comenzó a tener arcadas, pero el mayor tomó su barbilla.

—Oye, no seas descortés, te obligaré a comerla otra vez si lo regresas a la mesa.

Jyushimatsu trató de contener las arcadas pues realmente creía que serían capaces de hacerle comer su propio vomito con tal de hacerlo sufrir más.

—Veamos que más tenemos.

Se rieron un rato dándole de comer diferentes pedazos de comida sucia y en descomposición. El chico atado trató de resistirse al principio, pero con el paso de los "aperitivos" fue más dócil, aunque aún tenía una que otra arcada. Pronto sus agresores comenzaron a aburrirse de ese juego, según sus propias palabras no era divertido si Jyushimatsu no se resistía.

—Demos por terminada la celebración —Pidió el chico de cabello negro—, me esperan en casa para comer un delicioso sushi.

—Tienes razón, ya se hace tarde. —El mayor se acercó a Jyushimatsu y con su mano levantó su rostro, éste estaba empapado de lágrimas.

—Que dulce, está llorando de felicidad —Rio divertido el chico rubio tomando un par de fotografías con su celular—, creo que es momento de darle nuestro obsequio por ser el estudiante con las notas más altas, ¿no creen?

—Si —El resto sonrió de manera siniestra.

Comenzaron a dejar las cubetas, cuerdas y la cámara en el suelo para prepararse para la mejor parte. Jyushimatsu solo sollozó pues sabía que ahora no se iban a limitar echarle desperdicios encima o mojarlo, sería como en la ocasión anterior.

—Kyo me dijo que has estado muy feliz desde que me fui. —dijo el chico mayor—. ¿Es cierto? ¿No me extrañas?

Jyushimatsu sabía que debía referirse a la sonrisa que mantenía siempre no importaba si era humillado o golpeado por sus compañeros. Tampoco le contestó a eso y el chico, molestó y con el ceño fruncido apretó su puño.

—Bien, entonces te daremos un lindo recuerdo para que no vuelvas a olvidar nuestros buenos ratos juntos.

Todos se acercaron tras esa frase y juntos comenzaron a golpearlo. Jyushimatsu solo apretaba la mandíbula para no gimotear y darles la satisfacción, pero era difícil. Recibía patadas y puñetazos en todo el cuerpo, hubo alguien que incluso golpeo sus piernas con un palo de madera en repetidas ocasiones. Si se mantuvo de pie todo el tiempo se debió solo a que sus manos atadas con fuerza alrededor del árbol lo sostenían.

Cuando terminaron mantenía la cabeza agachada, se sentía exhausto, sus piernas se mantenían flexionadas casi al borde del desmayo, de su boca y nariz corrían pequeños hilos de sangre y sus ojos estaban cerrados como la única manera que tenía para evitar que sus lágrimas corrieran. En su cuerpo había marcas enrojecidas que pronto serían hematomas, había cortes y heridas sangrantes, pero eso solo los divertía más.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —murmuró el mayor tomando su cabello para que levantara su cara que comenzaba a hincharse por los golpes—, no debiste decir a tus hermanos aquella vez, necesité varios puntos, basura.

Jyushimatsu abrió los ojos y observó directamente a los de su agresor. No podía creer que lo que le estaba haciendo ahora se debiera a una riña de hacía más de un año.

—Bueno, para que seas capaz de recordarlo esta vez vamos a darte un tiempo de meditación. Te dejaremos aquí un par de horas, Trashmatsu, nadie podrá verte o escucharte, la escuela está casi vacía así que no te desgastes pidiendo ayuda, pero por si quieres arriesgarte.

Lo soltó con rudeza provocando que se golpeara la cabeza contra el tronco, aun así no se quejó, solo volvió a cerrar con fuerza los ojos. Inmediatamente el mayo colocó una mordaza en su boca y apretó con fuerza. Como si no fuera suficiente con los muchos golpes que le había dado con anterioridad.

Tal y como dijeron, todos se marcharon, se llevaron las cubetas y demás objetos que habían llevado con ellos. Se quedó completamente solo atado al árbol, semidesnudo y sin poder pedir ayuda. Cuando supo que estaba solo comenzó a llorar con desespero, humillado y lleno de frustración. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente las muñecas por intentar liberarse para defenderse durante la paliza que le estaban dando, pero no consiguió nada.

Seguramente sus hermanos iban a preocuparse, enfurecerían y tratarían de buscar venganza como aquella vez e iban a resultar heridos de nuevo. Tendría que pensar en una excusa antes de llegar a casa para que no se metieran en problemas por su culpa.

El atardecer comenzaba a llegar, nadie llegó a su auxilio, ni siquiera a sus hermanos les extrañó que todavía no llegara a casa, aunque seguramente aún estaban en los videojuegos y de lo contrario, debían pensar que todavía estaba practicando. Pero tenía frío, tiritaba de vez en cuando al sentir una leve ráfaga de aire llegar.

—Siempre causas problemas, Trashmatsu.

Jyushimatsu levantó el rostro para observar a quien llegaba. Era el chico de cabeza rapada y parecía demasiado molesto.

—Tenía que ser yo quien regresara a desatarte, maldita sea —El chico se acercó a Jyushimatsu y lo observó con una expresión altanera, de verdad se creía que era superior a él—, bueno, ya estamos aquí.

Con fastidio, y sin ninguna delicadeza, el sujeto le quitó la mordaza de la boca y posteriormente comenzó a desatar sus manos. Jyushimatsu ya no las sentía, o eso creyó hasta que una de ellas fue liberada y de inmediato sintió un dolor intensó en el hombro.

—No llores, basura —Reclamó al escuchar el gemido del menor—, esto hubiera sido más divertido si tus hermanos no hubieran decidido abandonarte, teníamos planeados tantos juegos para ellos.

—Ellos no me abandonaron —murmuró muy bajo.

—Cómo sea, después podremos incluirlos.

Desató la mano restante al muchacho y en cuanto este se encontró libre, al no tener nada más que las sostuvieran, sus rodillas cedieron y se desplomó en el suelo en un ruido sordo. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de sostenerse con las manos para no caer, de cualquier modo no tenía fuerza en los brazos tampoco.

—Oye, no vayas a morirte. —Bufó con fastidio el chico rapado y se inclinó a su lado—. Si tus hermanos hubieran estado contigo no habrías recibido tantos golpes, ya sabes, nos habríamos dividido para dejarlos igual que a ti… pero Kyo ha dicho que después los buscaremos, uno a uno.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alarmado Jyushimatsu, tratando de ponerse en pie.

—Porque es divertido, además, el chico afeminado… ¿Choromatsu? No sé cómo se llama, pero el muy bastardo se quedó con mi chica, tiene que pagar.

—¿Solo por eso? —Comenzaba a molestarse, era una excusa patética, tal como la que habían usado para humillarlo a él. No podía dejar que le hicieran eso a sus hermanos, les advertiría, aunque se ganara otra paliza como esa.

—¡Cierra la boca! —gruñó al mismo tiempo que intentaba darle un nuevo puñetazo, sin embargo, su brazo fue detenido por las manos de Jyushimatsu.

—No voy a dejar que lastimes a mis hermanos.

—¿Y quién lo va a evitar? ¿Tu? —Se levantó después de soltar su mano del agarre de Jyushimatsu y le dio una patada en el estómago—, eres patético, no serías capaz nunca de ganarnos.

—¿Quién es el patético? —murmuró después de que recuperó el aliento—. Si tienes que atacar protegido de otras siete personas.

—Y me lo dice un tipo desnudo tirado en el suelo. —Observó su cuerpo desnudo desde lo alto con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Tú también tienes un séquito de idiotas, ¿no? Así que no te creas superior

—Yo no me escondo detrás de mis hermanos. —Gruñó molesto al sentir el pie de su agresor presionar contra su trasero.

—Bueno, ahora estamos solos y aun así no puedes hacer mucho, ¿verdad? Uno contra uno, ¿qué tan hombre te sientes? —Presionó más contra Jyushimatsu provocando un quejido de dolor al sentir su entrepierna contra el duro suelo.

El chico rapado lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y se quedó callado más tiempo de lo necesario, Jyushimatsu solo esperaba para que liberara sus pies y poder volver a casa, pero no lo hacía. Con mucho esfuerzo intentó incorporarse usando sus brazos como apoyo, pero el pie en su espalda baja no se lo permitía.

—Tengo una idea —dijo su agresor con un tono de voz más grave de lo usual—, ¿Qué tal si probamos que tan hombre puedes ser?

Jyushimatsu pensó que estaba hablando de una pelea, no podría ganar sintiendo el cuerpo tan entumido, seguramente por eso lo estaba retando. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que se arrodillaba a su lado confundió. Inmediatamente después el otro se sentó sobre sus piernas que aún estaban atadas al árbol, dejando las propias a cada lado de las caderas de Jyushimatsu.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó nervioso.

—¿Crees que al afeminado le guste que le den por el culo?

Jyushimatsu no contestó, su respiración comenzó a ser irregular cuando la mano de su agresor se posó en su nuca para mantener su pecho firme contra el suelo, sumado a lo entumido que todavía se sentía no podía hacer uso de mucha de su fuerza para liberarse.

—Sería buena idea probar contigo, después de todo son iguales, ¿verdad?

—¡Oye!

El muchacho desnudo se removió tanto como pudo al sentir que comenzaba a frotarse contra su trasero. Si esa era su nueva broma era mucho peor que las demás, era la peor. Tampoco quería demostrarle que lo estaba asustando, pero no pudo evitar reaccionar cando lo sintió, sobre todo porque sentía la dureza en la entrepierna del otro.

—¿Qué sucede? —El agarre en su nuca fue más fuerte provocando un quejido—, si no te gusta intenta liberarte.

Lo hizo, trató de removerse con todas sus fuerzas patalear y darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo con sus puños, pero no podía, además de tener sus tobillos todavía atados al árbol, sentía un intensó dolor en los hombros y muñecas por las horas que permaneció suspendido de sus brazos. Como respuesta a esto el muchacho rapado comenzó a reír.

El rostro de Jyushimatsu perdió el color al escuchar como desabotonaba sus pantalones. No podía estar hablando en serio. No supo por qué pero se quedó quieto, en su mente aún mantenía la leve esperanza de que solo se estaba burlando de él o provocando su pánico para reírse en su cara. Perdió esa idea cuando sintió que acariciaba su ano con un par de dedos.

—He visto videos porno de esto, no sabes las ganas que tenía de practicar sexo anal con una chica.

—¡Yo no soy una chica! —Replicó lleno de terror.

—Da igual —Volvió a reír con ganas.

Los ojos de Jyushimatsu se abrieron de par en par al sentir que algo entraba a su cuerpo, sin consideración alguna. El gemido de dolor se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando comenzó a moverse. Era molesto, no le causaba mucho dolor, pero aun así sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Rechinaba los dientes y contenía sus sollozos para no darle ese gusto, apretó los puños frente a sus ojos, deseaba golpearlo y correr, pero no se podía mover.

Pronto la molestia desapareció y suspiró con un sollozo. Su voz se había ido, no podía decir nada aunque quisiera hacerlo. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso, nunca había hecho algo a esos chicos, en especial a ese, ni siquiera estaban en el mismo curso. De pronto volvió a sentir que entraba en su cuerpo, pero esta vez era algo más grande que en cuanto estuvo en su interior comenzó a abrirse más logrando lastimarlo y consiguiendo que gimiera de dolor.

—Deberías escucharte —Rio de nuevo inclinándose para poder susurrar en su oído—. Comienzas a gemir solo por tener dos dedos en tu interior. No te emociones todavía, que falta la mejor parte.

—No… quiero… —murmuró con la mandíbula tensa por el dolor que subía desde su espalda baja.

—Tampoco es que importe.

Los dedos entraron más en su interior acompañado de un tercero, un gemido más sonoro escapó de su garganta acompañado de más lágrimas. Los sollozos comenzaron a salir, cerró los ojos para intentar calmar su llanto, pero no conseguía nada sobre todo porque los movimientos en su interior eran cada vez más rudos. En un momento el bravucón comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus dedos para causarle más dolor. Parecía que le divertía más ver su reacción que experimentar realmente lo que había visto en el video que mencionó.

—No llores, Trashmatsu, prometo que lo disfrutaré.

Sacó sus dedos y volvió a incorporarse sobre él para tomar una mejor posición. Fue cuando pudo reaccionar, aunque le dolía la espalda baja y sus piernas, volvió a tomar impulso con sus brazos y se dio la vuelta de un movimiento rápido. Su rostro estaba bañado en sus lágrimas, pero con el ceño fruncido lanzó un fuerte golpe a la mejilla del sujeto, éste cayó al suelo por el fuerte y sorpresivo golpe. Jyushimatsu intentó aprovechar esto para desatar sus pies y huir, pero cuando apenas consiguió llegar a uno de los nudos su agresor estaba sobre él, tomó sus muñecas y lo obligó a detenerse.

Lo observó por medio segundo antes de que le diera un nuevo puñetazo al rostro para regresarlo al suelo. De nuevo dejó a Jyushimatsu algo mareado por el fuerte golpe, pero aun así intentó moverse y llegar otra vez al nudo.

—Iba a ser más amable contigo, pero creo que te lo has ganado.

A continuación golpeó su rostro con su puño en repetidas ocasiones hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente. La sangre volvía a correr de su boca y nariz casi asfixiándolo. El tipo le dio la vuelta para colocarlo boca abajo y se posicionó otra vez sobre él.

—No —murmuró con un hilillo de voz tratando de darse la vuelta.

—Quédate quieto —Gruñó al colocar su mano derecha en su nuca para que dejara de moverse.

Jyushimatsu no dejó de intentarlo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y a pesar del dolor en sus brazos, se empujó y removió en el suelo para quitárselo de encima, hasta que sintió el miembro erecto entre sus glúteos. Abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas cuando sintió que presionaba contra él, abriéndose paso en su cuerpo. El grito volvió a quedarse atrapado en su garganta, más no sus lágrimas que acudieron casi de inmediato.

—¡Se siente genial! —Exclamó con voz grave y comenzó a moverse, provocándole un dolor que no pensó que fuera capaz de sentir.

Ya no intentó detener su llanto, sollozaba y gemía desesperado, ya no podía mover ni un músculo. Apretaba los puños y encogía los dedos de los pies tratando de soportar el dolor, pero escocía como nada, ese dolor punzante subía por su espalda y sentía que lo partiría en dos.

—Ya… basta… —pidió en medio de su llanto, pero solo recibió risas como respuesta.

Él se inclinó sobre su espalda sin dejar de moverse, de esa manera Jyushimatsu podía escuchar sus jadeos contra su oído y le repugnaba aún más. Dio una lengüetada en su mejilla y en respuesta, el muchacho ladeó el rostro para evitarlo.

"Karamatsu nii-san, Ichimatsu nii-san, ayúdenme" pidió con los ojos cerrados. De verdad quería que pasara, que se dieran cuenta de alguna manera de lo que pasaba y llegaran a socorrerlo, aunque sabía que era imposible, pero deseaba que de alguna manera su súplica llegara hasta ellos.

Un nuevo quejido escapó de su boca al sentir que mordía su hombro con fuerza. Terminó gritando por el dolor que sentía. Podía matarlo ahí mismo y no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

—Ya casi acabo —gruñó al tiempo que se incorporaba y empujaba con más fuerza contra el cuerpo de Jyushimatsu, consiguiendo ir más profundo.

Jyushimatsu apretó la mandíbula rogando para que todo acabara rápido y lo dejara solo al fin. Un grave gemido y el ardor en su recto le hicieron saber que había acabado dentro de él. Volvió a llorar por lo ocurrido, ocultando su rostro con sus brazos para que sus sollozos no fueran audibles aunque sabía que era imposible. Gimió cuando salió de su cuerpo y se alejó de él. Ya no había nada peor que pudiera hacerle.

—Cielos, eso fue muy bueno —dijo el chico de cabeza rapada mientras se acomodaba los pantalones—. Pero ya deja de llorar.

No le contestó ni dijo nada, permaneció en la misma posición esperando para que se fuera y pensó que lo cuando escuchó pasos, pero apenas se alejaron un par de metros, éstos volvieron a acercarse. Se asustó pensando que volvería a golpearlo o… a repetir lo de antes. Intentó levantarse, pero no consiguió mover las piernas, dolía de una manera que jamás había experimentado.

—Vamos a darte un baño.

Jyushimatsu abrió los ojos de par en par y levantó el rostro. De pie frente a él se encontraba el muchacho rapado con la manguera en sus manos. Sin esperar más abrió el paso de agua y comenzó a rociarlo con agua helada. Él solo se encogió en su propio cuerpo para protegerse tanto como pudo pues el agua salía a presión y lastimaba sus heridas, escocían y comenzaban a punzar. El agresor se empeñó principalmente en empapar entre sus piernas y echar agua sobre su cara para que se ahogara con ella, lo cual estaba consiguiendo, Jyushimatsu tragó bastante agua por su boca y nariz. Cuando terminó solo le escupió encima.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es el adiós. —Volvió a reír con ganas y le dio una última patada en el estómago—. Realmente espero verte en la escuela superior, podríamos repetirlo.

Él se fue en medio de una carcajada y Jyushimatsu no se levantó del suelo en varios minutos. Con el torso doblado sobre su vientre adolorido esperó a que el dolor fuera menor para poder moverse. Aún quedaban un par de horas de sol cuando se incorporó tiritando de frío. Con lentitud se dedicó a deshacer los nudos alrededor de sus tobillos. Intentaba mantener su mente en blanco, pero la desesperación por no poder desatarlos regresó toda la frustración sentida desde que fue interceptado al ir rumbo a los campos. Llorando de nuevo con la frente apoyada contra el barro comenzó a golpearlo con el puño cerrado. Golpeó hasta que comenzaron a dolerle los nudillos.

Se sentía tan patético, avergonzado y furioso por todo. No sabía que sentir en ese momento, debió ir a los videojuegos con sus hermanos, debió ir a casa con Ichimatsu, nunca debió tener la idea de ir a los campos para practicar, de ser así no habría pasado nada de eso. Todo era su culpa. Lo único que le había salido bien fue sentirse estúpidamente valiente y mayor como para ir solo y ya no depender de sus dos hermanos, aunque estuvo llamándolos todo el tiempo. Sólo así ellos no corrieron la misma suerte que él.

Con los ojos ardiendo y los nudillos entumecidos, al fin pudo desatar los nudos de sus tobillos. Se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y se puso de pie, subió sus pantalones y lentamente comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa.

—Oye, Jyushimatsu.

La voz de Karamatsu regresó a Jyushimatsu a la realidad. Aún estaba en el living observando la fotografía del día que se graduaron de secundaria. Solo habían sido segundos en los que se perdió en su mente, tal vez un minutos, pero fue suficiente para que todos esos recuerdos regresaran tan nítidos en su mente. Pensó que los había olvidado, pero se daba cuenta que estaban tan presentes y claros como siempre, la risa de su agresor, lo humillado que se sintió.

—E-ey… Me haces daño —murmuró su hermano mayor.

Jyushimatsu lo observó. Su hermano aún estaba envuelto en la manta y él lo sostenía para que pudiera observa el álbum fotográfico, pero en medio de sus recuerdos, el agarre que mantenía alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a ser más fuerte hasta que Karamatsu sintió que ya no podría respirar, y estando todavía en medio de un rollo de tela, no podía usar sus manos para apartarse de su hermano.

—Lo lamento, Karamatsu nii-san.

El menor lo sentó con cuidado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Sin decirle nada se alejó de él y terminó saliendo de la habitación. Todos observaron esa acción, desde que su sonrisa desapareció hasta el momento en que comenzó a abrazar con demasiada fuerza al segundo de ellos. Para ninguno pasó desapercibido esa aura oscura que comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y por ello ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada. Esa expresión tan seria en su rostro daba más miedo que sus acciones sin sentido y sonrisa enorme.

Cuando se marchó todos parecieron salir de un trance. Sus vistas volvieron a la fotografía preguntándose qué había ahí que había puesto a Jyushimatsu de esa manera.

Ichimatsu observó la fotografía a fondo, la sonrisa de su hermano. Recordaba ese día también, tan claro como el mismo Jyushimatsu.

* * *

Aunque fue algo rudo, sentí que no quedó del todo bien, aún así yo advertí desde el principio lo que pasaría.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Jyushimatsu se quedó en el tejado el resto de la tarde. Los demás hermanos no prestaron demasiada atención a su actitud después de observar la fotografía de su graduación de secundaria. Prefirieron quedarse a revisar el resto del álbum por lo que quedaba de la tarde, pero para Ichimatsu la actividad no tuvo más importancia así que se mantuvo al margen como siempre, pero no le sorprendió a los demás, era un poco difícil que el cuarto hermano se interesara por algo que no fueran gatos.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu luchaba contra el impulso de subir también al tejado y acompañar a su hermano menor, pero no sabía si éste no se molestaría por ser interrumpido o qué estaba haciendo allá arriba porque había demasiado silencio y eso solo incrementaba su preocupación. Aun temía encontrarse a solas con él cuando esa mirada aparecía, y a la vez deseaba más que nunca acompañarlo para no fallar a su promesa.

Se levantó al tomar la decisión de subir con Jyushimatsu. De cualquier manera sabía que si su hermano necesitaba algo no eran palabras de aliento, tal vez solo quería compañía y saber que todavía estaba con él y en caso de que quisiera hablar solo escucharía como siempre.

Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación Jyushimatsu abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ichimatsu se quedó congelado en su lugar con la mano aun extendida hacia la puerta mientras los demás pusieron su atención en el recién llegado que no dijo una palabra. Entró con el mismo aterrador silencio y tomó su bate con el que comenzó a practicar su swing.

Los otros cuatro hermanos observaron por un par de segundos antes de volver a sus respectivos intereses. Ichimatsu regresó a su lugar en la esquina de la habitación, pero no perdió de vista a su hermano menor en todo momento, hasta que Jyushimatsu también le miró. Quedaron así por un tiempo, observándose el uno al otro hasta que fue el menor quien le dedicó una sonrisa aún más grande, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados. Fue la señal que el mayor necesitó para saber que estaba bien, había recuperado la compostura de nuevo.

Después de la cena y tras una discusión sin sentido entre Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Todomatsu, que terminó en un golpe para el mayor, los seis hermanos fueron a dormir sin mayores problemas. Ichimatsu no dejó de lanzar miradas fugaces a Jyushimatsu esperando ver cualquier indicio de lo que fuera, pero no fue necesario. Aun así esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño por largo tiempo.

Comenzó a recordar ese día, el que había comenzado con el declive de Jyushimatsu.

El día de su graduación Ichimatsu se quedó solo en casa, su padre se encontraba trabajando y su madre estaba realizando los encargos que tenía, así que había paz y serenidad, pudo dormir una larga siesta. La mayor parte de la secundaria la pasó con esa actitud, no era un estudiante que se esforzara demasiado, aunque tampoco llegaba a ser tan desobligado como Osomatsu, y fue en esta época que desarrolló su preferencia a la soledad, no obstante tampoco despreciaba la compañía de sus hermanos.

Pasadas las horas se sintió aburrido, esos momentos pensó que hubiera sido mejor ir con sus hermanos a los videojuegos, pero volvió a repetirse que fue mejor declinar la invitación, pues la sola idea de convivir con los ex compañeros de clase de sus hermanos lo ponía demasiado nervioso, no sabría que decirles dado que apenas conversaba con los estudiantes de su mismo curso, ni siquiera con Choromatsu hablaba mucho durante las horas de clases.

Entonces pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse con Jyushimatsu para ayudarle a practicar un poco, lanzarle pelotas y darle un poco de agua cuando lo necesitara, solía descuidar un poco ese aspecto cuando estaba sumido en el béisbol pues se apasionaba demasiado. Pero no regresó sobre sus pasos a pesar de haberlo pensado en más de una ocasión, todo porque las palabras de Karamatsu aún estaban en su mente, Ichimatsu sabía que tenía razón, ya tenían quince años y no podía estar sobre Jyushimatsu todo el tiempo.

Ya atardecía cuando decidió bajar de su habitación y esperar a sus hermanos en la planta baja viendo algo en televisión, cuando su madre regresara podría ayudarle… tal vez.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y esperó paciente para ver a su madre entrar en la estancia aunque era algo temprano, pero cuando la puerta corrediza del living se abrió se quedó helado. Jyushimatsu entró a la habitación, caminaba con la mirada en el suelo y parecía que cada uno de los pasos que daba le costaba mucho pues estos eran lentos y pesados. Su uniforme estaba roto y sucio de lodo, igual que él, pero a pesar del lodo en todo su torso veía varias marcas en él, clara muestra de que había sido golpeado.

—Jyushimatsu, ¿Qué te pasó? —Se levantó y trató de acercarse, apenas estuvo a unos pasos las piernas de su hermano fallaron y fue gracias al mayor que no cayó al suelo.

—Nada. —Respondió Jyushimatsu con esa enorme sonrisa, pero su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y había muchas marcas de golpes, cortadas y hematomas—. La práctica fue algo ruda.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —gritó comenzando a sentir como su sangre hervía de furia, para nada se creía que la práctica había hecho eso.

—Yo lo hice. —Sus ojos se humedecieron e intentó limpiarlo casi de inmediato con la manga sucia de su uniforme.

—Jyushim…

—Ichimatsu nii-san, ¿puedes llevarme al baño? Quisiera asearme.

Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué hacer al verlo así, sentía una opresión en el pecho y su mandíbula temblaba. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que esos bravucones habían molestado a su hermano de nuevo y esta vez le habían hecho demasiado daño. Otra vez pensó que hubiera sido mejor no dejarlo ir solo, no hacer caso a lo que dijo Karamatsu y acompañarlo, no importaba que ya tuviera quince años, debía saber que aunque tuvieran treinta siempre iba a ser su hermano menor y debía cuidarlo.

—¿Ichimatsu nii-san?

—Eh… claro, ya voy.

Con cuidado lo ayudó a llegar hasta el baño. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era para Jyushimatsu caminar, estaba completamente apoyado en él, estuvieron a punto de caer un par de veces en el pasillo pues Ichimatsu no era de los más fuertes entre los hermanos.

Cuando al fin llegaron el menor intentó desvestirse para entrar a la bañera mientras Ichimatsu se encargaba de llenarla, pero no podía moverse con mucha libertad todavía y su hermano se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que se acercó y con cuidado le quitó la parte superior del uniforme, lo que no fue muy difícil pues no tenía botones, incluso la camiseta interior estaba rota. Al quitar las prendas se dio cuenta de las marcas en sus muñecas. Claramente había sido atado de nuevo. Recordó aquella ocasión cuando regresó en condiciones muy parecidas, cuando fue atado a aquel árbol para ser torturado. El simple recuerdo y la posibilidad de que le habían hecho lo mismo hicieron que su pecho doliera.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —Preguntó el mayor sosteniendo con cuidado sus antebrazos para no lastimar las heridas enrojecidas.

Jyushimatsu no contestó, solo observó en silencio esas marcas con ojos ausentes. Ichimatsu de nuevo no insistió pues sabía que su hermano no le diría la razón como en las últimas ocasiones en las que era molestado. Por más que lo intentara él evitaría la pregunta o contestaría con mentiras.

Frustrado comenzó a quitarle los pantalones con mucho cuidado, todavía conteniendo el llanto. Pensó que jamás podría sentirse tan furioso, inútil y desesperado como se encontró al ver sus muñecas, eso hasta que bajó los pantalones de su hermano y entre sus piernas, corriendo por la parte interna de sus muslos vio un pequeño rastro de sangre. Se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de donde venía y no pudo controlarse más, perdió los estribos con el menor.

—¡Dime quien fue! —gritó al ponerse en pie y sujetarlo de los hombros con fuerza—, ¡Dime quien fue el bastardo que te hizo esto, Jyushimatsu!

El menor comenzó a llorar, pero eso no amedrentó a Ichimatsu, lo sacudió con fuerza para obligarlo a hablar, ni siquiera estaba pensando en que le estaba haciendo más daño, solo quería que dijera de una vez quién le había hecho semejante cosa para ir él mismo a hacerle pagar.

—¡Jyushimatsu, vamos a averiguarlo de cualquier manera así que no tiene caso que lo escondas!

No le dijo nada, ni siquiera se quejaba por el trato que Ichimatsu le estaba dando, solo seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas esperando a que su hermano mayor parara. Tampoco en esta situación iba a hablar, no dejaría que sus hermanos se involucraran y terminaran lastimados otra vez, aunque le hicieron la peor de las cosas seguía escondiéndolo.

Finalmente Ichimatsu se cansó y quedó mirando al suelo, todavía tomando sus hombros sin poder creer todavía lo que había pasado, que semejante pesadilla le había pasado a su hermano por ser un idiota y no ir con él a la práctica, por escuchar a Karamatsu.

—¡Dímelo! —Suplicó con un suspiro y la voz quebrada, pero no recibió respuesta—, déjame ayudarte.

—Quiero… un baño. —Fue lo único que dijo.

Ichimatsu se rindió al fin, sabía que no obtendría nada de su hermano, tal vez después podía insistir, cuando estuviera descansado y tranquilo podría convencerlo de darle nombres. Con cuidado lo ayudó a entrar a la bañera y por una petición silenciosa lo dejó solo, aunque se quedó en la puerta para esperar, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta pues sabía que Jyushimatsu no iba a poder salir solo de la bañera.

Sentado frente al baño escuchó a su hermano menor sollozar mientras intentaba lavar su cuerpo y él mismo comenzó a derramar lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía temblar de la rabia y apretaba sus puños casi causándose daño, solo quería saber quién lo había hecho, lo mataría con sus propias manos cuando lo averiguara. Tal vez pediría la ayuda de los demás, pero él quería llevarse la mejor parte.

Irremediablemente pensó en la manera de decírselo a ellos. ¿Qué dirían los demás cuando supieran lo que le habían hecho a su hermano menor? Seguramente se sentirían igual que él, ninguno iba a detenerse hasta conseguir una venganza, por más que Jyushimatsu se negara a decirlo no iba a poder negarse a sus cuatro hermanos mayores. Aunque sintiera vergüenza por lo ocurrido él iba a…

Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando se dio cuenta de ese pensamiento y la palabra que usó: vergüenza.

¿Jyushimatsu sentía vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido? ¿Por eso no quiso decir nada?

Comenzó a pensar y ponerse en su lugar. No sabía que sentiría él en dado caso que le ocurriera lo mismo, suponía que lo diría para así hacer pagar al culpable… tal vez… el si lo diría a sus hermanos, ¿o no? No estaba seguro y entre más pensaba en la reacción de sus hermanos y en lo que él quisiera que hicieran si estuviera en el lugar de Jyushimatsu, más comprendía a su hermano menor.

Ahora no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Debía decirlo, era lo correcto, pero se detenía al pensar en sus sentimientos. ¿No dijo nada cuando lo molestaron durante el último año de secundaria por vergüenza? ¿Realmente se quedaba callado porque detestaba la idea de que sus hermanos también se metieran en problemas? ¿Se quedaba callado porque le avergonzaba que tuvieran que defenderlo aunque estuvieran ya en secundaria?

—Ichimatsu nii-san.

La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se puso en pie para entrar de nuevo al baño. Los ojos de Jyushimatsu estaban rojos, aunque eso ya lo esperaba después de escucharlo llorar por tanto tiempo. Ahora que su cuerpo estaba limpio de todo rastro de lodo pudo darse cuenta de la cantidad de heridas y hematomas que tenía por todas partes. De nuevo la furia lo invadió, pero no quería dejarse llevar otra vez y lastimarlo todavía más.

Lo ayudó a salir de la bañera y a vestirse sin decir nada, y de la misma manera lo llevó hasta la habitación donde lo recostó en el sofá para que descansara un poco, lo cubrió con una manta y se sentó a su lado para esperar por si quería hablar. No ocurrió por largos minutos.

—Jyushimatsu.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Quieres decirme?

De nuevo no dijo nada, solo se encogió más sobre su cuerpo, claramente era un "no".

—¿Te… avergonzaría que los demás lo supieran?

Asintió levemente y todo lo que Ichimatsu estuvo pensando cobró sentido en ese momento. Ya no sabía cómo actuar, entendía que no importaba que tanta vergüenza pudiera sentir su hermano, era más importante que todos supieran para que pudieran hacer algo al respecto, pero tampoco quería lastimar aún más el orgullo de Jyushimatsu, suponía que ya era suficientemente difícil tener a uno de sus hermanos mayores ahí haciendo preguntas… y si le decía a sus hermanos también sus padres iban a enterarse.

—Si prometo no decir a nadie, ¿me dirás quién lo hizo?

Otra vez no hubo respuesta. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y no debía, tenía que ser un buen hermano mayor y dar el apoyo que Jyushimatsu necesitaba, nada más, no podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera de nuevo, después de todo ya había tenido suficiente.

—¡Eres un mal perdedor, Osomatsu nii-san!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento dejando pasar a sus hermanos restantes. Jyushimatsu se incorporó en ese momento tratando de forzar su sonrisa después de un leve quejido por su repentino movimiento. Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de eso y por acto reflejo llevó sus manos a las mejillas de su hermano para presionarlas y ayudarlo a hacer esa sonrisa más grande.

Jyushimatsu solo se quejó por la fuerza del pellizco y sus ojos se humedecieron más. Eran muy raras las veces en las que Ichimatsu hacía algo bien bajo presión, pero en esta ocasión su decisión fue acertada.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? –preguntó Choromatsu al entrar a la estancia después de sus hermanos mayores.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Jyushimatsu? —Karamatsu se acercó a él y sujetó su cara después de liberarlo del agarre de Ichimatsu—, ¿Alguien te hizo esto?

—Eh… no —contestó nervioso el menor, dando una mirada fugaz a Ichimatsu—, fui un poco rudo con el entrenamiento y…

—El idiota corrió emocionado todo el trayecto de vuelta y se estrelló con contenedores de basura vacíos.

El resto de sus hermanos lo observó incluyendo a Jyushimatsu que parecía más que sorprendido con sus palabras. El cuarto hermano lo miró por largos segundos esperando por lo que tuviera que decir al respecto. Era decisión suya seguir o no con esa mentira.

—¿Eso es cierto, Jyushimatsu nii-san?

—¿Eh?... ¡Si! —gritó volviendo a sonreír—, ¡Estaba muy emocionado por saber que en la escuela superior estaré en un equipo genial!

—Debieron verlo cuando llegó, lleno de lodo y la chaqueta y camisa rotas —Continuó Ichimatsu forzando una leve sonrisa.

—¡Pero ya me di un baño! —Explicó Jyushimatsu.

El quinto hermano observó al cuarto con una sonrisa más tenue pero mucho más sincera que la anterior. En silencio le estaba dando las gracias por apoyarlo a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho anteriormente, Ichimatsu solo asintió borrando su sonrisa. No estaba de acuerdo en ocultar semejante cosa a sus hermanos, pero era decisión de Jyushimatsu y no quería que la confianza que tuviera hacia él se perdiera.

—Jyushimatsu, —Karamatsu no se había alejado de su hermano más pequeño, se había dado cuenta de algo que los demás no habían notado siquiera—, ¿estabas llorando?

—¿Eh? ¡No!... es que… —Ya no supo que más decir mientras se limpiaba el pequeño rastro de lágrimas en su cara con las mangas de su camisa.

—Si, lo estaba reprendiendo cuando ustedes llegaron, ¿No lo vieron? —De nuevo llevó las manos a las mejillas de su hermano menor y las apretó con fuerza, provocando un leve quejido en él y más lágrimas—. Le estaba diciendo que debía tener más cuidado.

Sus hermanos se quedaron callados, pero aceptaron la explicación de los dos aunque con algo de desconfianza. Después de todo ya sabían que Jyushimatsu seguía siendo molestado por sus compañeros de clases aunque nunca lo dijera, pensaron que esa era otra de esas veces y que tampoco lograrían sacarle nada, aunque estaban sorprendidos de que Ichimatsu mintiera junto con él.

—De acuerdo, entonces voy a darme un baño. —Anunció Choromatsu, lo que hizo palidecer tanto a Ichimatsu como a Jyushimatsu.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Ichimatsu y antes de decir otra cosa corrió en dirección del mismo y se encerró a pesar de las quejas y regaños de su hermano mayor.

Dentro Ichimatsu se dedicó a recoger las ropas sucias de Jyushimatsu y a limpiar el leve rastro de sangre que quedó en el piso. Volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho y se arrepintió en ese mismo instante de haber mentido. Quien quiera que fuera el culpable merecía un castigo, quería matarlo él mismo de ser posible.

Pero al salir del baño y desechar en la basura el uniforme de su hermano y al volver a la habitación donde Jyushimatsu conversaba con Karamatsu y Todomatsu, cuando este le dedicó una leve sonrisa sincera, volvió a pensar que había hecho lo mejor al ocultar junto con él la verdad. Por verlo así de tranquilo y sin llorar valía la pena.

Jyushimatsu no se levantó por el resto del día con la excusa de que estaba muy cansado por la práctica e Ichimatsu insultaba a quien insistía en levantarlo, incluso cenó en ese mismo sofá. Su humor fue extraño durante esas dos semanas antes de ingresar a la escuela superior. Aún tenía en el rostro la sonrisa enorme a la que se habían acostumbrado y seguía siendo tan animado y espontaneo como siempre, incluso más. Ichimatsu pensaba que se estaba esforzando de más para hacer creer a sus hermanos que lo ocurrido ese día no tenía la más mínima importancia.

Ichimatsu se removió en la cama y se levantó dándose cuenta que no iba a poder dormir esa noche. Salió de la habitación y subió al tejado para observar la luna mientras fumaba.

Desde ese receso de primavera Jyushimatsu tomó esa actitud espontánea y estúpida que ponía nerviosos a sus hermanos. A todos les daba escalofríos pues en el fondo reconocían que lo hacía para esconder algo más, aunque no se atrevían a indagar más a fondo y cuando lo hacían terminaban huyendo por lo que descubrían. Pero no era esa la personalidad a la que Ichimatsu temía, de hecho le agradaba un poco porque a veces conseguía contagiarlo con esa falsa alegría.

Solo una vez lo había visto actuar de manera algo más normal, cuando conoció a aquella chica que lo salvó de morir ahogado. En ese lapso de tiempo pudo reconocer al Jyushimatsu que recordaba de secundaria, aun alegre, pero consciente de sus acciones. Nunca fue capaz de conocer en persona a la chica ni entablar conversación con ella, pero le agradó porque pudo hacer sentir bien a Jyushimatsu, le regresó una paz que no tenía desde mucho tiempo atrás y aplacó al demonio que su hermano intentaba esconder con su sonrisa.

Hubiera preferido que ella se quedara por el bien de su hermano.

* * *

Si mis cálculos son correctos, el siguiente será el último capítulo. No se preocupen, el culpable tendrá su castigo.


	5. Chapter 5

Primero que nada lamento mucho el retraso en la historia, intentaba poner en orden mis ideas.

Sé que dije que este sería el último cap, pero advertí que pasaría si mis cálculos eran correctos, lo que no ocurrió así que este no es el final.

Decidí alargar la historia al menos 5 capítulos más como mínimo, pero las cosas se pondrán más feas. Si aún estás de acuerdo con eso puedes continuar leyendo, de no estarlo yo solo advierto que no aceptaré insultos.

* * *

Por varias semanas no ocurrió ningún otro incidente con su hermano. Todo volvió a ser "normal". Al menos tanto como siempre. Cada uno se preocupó solo por lo suyo y en ocasiones pasaban "tiempo de calidad" conviviendo unos con otros, en ocasiones pasando de juegos a verdaderas dispuestas o acoso a alguno de ellos, regularmente dirigido a Karamatsu y Choromatsu.

Tanto Ichimatsu como Jyushimatsu seguían pasando mucho tiempo juntos, el normal. No había razón para que algo cambiara entre ellos de cualquier manera, no era la primera vez que algo detonaba esos recuerdos en alguno de ellos y por consecuencia en el otro. Con el paso del tiempo habían aprendido a vivir con el recuerdo aunque seguía siendo tan amargo como siempre.

El invierno se acercaba de nuevo así que Ichimatsu salía con más frecuencias a los callejones para dar alimento a los gatos que deambulaban. En ocasiones Jyushimatsu lo acompañaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo iba solo. Prefería que fuera así pues disfrutaba de la soledad tanto como los gatos. En una de las ocasiones encontró un nuevo gato en el callejón, blanco, pero muy sucio y con la marca de un collar en su cuello. Era arisco así que no se pudo acercar para acariciarlo, sin embargo, el gato se acercó al platón de comida que colocó cerca de él. Ichimatsu sonrió con satisfacción cuando lo vio comer, aunque también sintió pena pues por la marca en su cuello era fácil saber que era un gato doméstico que fue abandonado, aunque se veía muy bien alimentado. Al paso de los días el gato se fue acercando más a él y fue cuando se pudo percatar de la razón por la cual lo habían abandonado: era una gata preñada.

Visitaba a la gata casi todos los días y procuraba que los demás gatos le permitieran comer en paz. Tal vez pronto iba a dar a luz y quería enterarse para asegurarse de que los gatitos estuvieran bien, le condicionó una pequeña caja de cartón con unas mantas que encontró por ahí, se aseguró de esconderla bien detrás de otras cajas apiladas y contenedores de basura. Ella se fue acostumbrando a él, tanto que apenas lo escuchaba llegar al callejón salía a recibirlo con un maullido, se restregaba en sus pies y cuando Ichimatsu se sentaba en el suelo para esperar a que los demás comieran, ella se recostaba en su regazo y dormía una siesta. Ichimatsu podía quedarse con ella todo el día y no sentía el paso del tiempo.

Uno de esos días, un par de semanas después de encontrarla, ella no salió a recibirlo por lo que se preocupó. Con prisa fue al fondo del callejón para buscarla en la caja que había puesto para ella, incluso había dejado la bolsa plástica con comida caer casi en la entrada del callejón. Sin tener una idea clara de qué era lo que había pasado con ella, quitó las demás cajas apiladas, con demasiadas prisas. Fue cuando lo entendió todo y una sonrisa aliviada apareció en su rostro.

Ahí estaba ella que lo miró casi como si le sonriera satisfecha, pero agotada. Durmiendo en la calidez de su regazo estaban tres cachorritos, uno de ellos blanco con algunas manchas naranja en su lomo, uno más con todo su cuerpo cubierto con rayas del mismo tono y el último tan blanco como su madre. Ichimatsu no los tomó en brazos aunque deseaba hacerlo, pero no quería incomodar a la cansada madre primeriza, simplemente acarició la cabeza de ésta y dejó un plato de comida cerca para cuando se levantara y decidiera comer.

Alimento a los otros gatos que también esperaban ansiosos y el resto de la tarde lo pasó sentado detrás de las cajas que volvió a amontonar, justo junto al nido de la nueva camada. Prefería no detenerse a pensar en la difícil vida de callejero que tendrían los cachorros, tal vez si se esmeraba un poco podría conseguir hogar para ellos. Después pensaría mejor en ello.

Pasaron las semanas y siguió yendo al callejón diariamente. Estaba fascinado por ver crecer a los gatitos y se emocionó como un niño pequeño cuando el cachorro blanco comenzó a dar pasos audaces fuera de la protección de las cajas apiladas para explorar su entorno, algo que a su madre no agradó por completo porque lo tomó con sus dientes y lo regresó a la seguridad de la caja de cartón, claro que eso no detuvo al gatito blanco, salió muchas veces para explorar, las mismas que su madre lo regresó.

Ichimatsu colocó algunas cajas adicionales y tablones para evitar que el gatito saliera, pero dando libertad a la gata blanca de que saliera a cazar o por cualquier cosa que necesitara. Suponía que eso sería suficiente.

Esa desastrosa tarde Ichimatsu se preparaba para salir de nuevo y ver a los gatitos. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su habitación mientras metía algunos bocados de sardina en su bolsa. Ya habían comenzado a comer sólido así que tenía que dejar una porción suficiente para que su madre no tuviera demasiados problemas en conseguir alimento para ella y para los tres cachorros.

—Ichimatsu nii-san —Llamó Jyushimatsu a verlo meter algunos bocados de sardina en una bolsa—, ¿vas de nuevo a los callejones?

—Si. —Fue la rápida respuesta del mayor.

—Últimamente vas mucho.

Ichimatsu se giró para observar a su hermano. Sonreía y le miraba atento, ansioso por una respuesta aunque no lograba adivinar para qué.

—Eh… si, hay una camada de gatitos y…

—¡¿De verdad?! —Jyushimatsu se arrodilló en el suelo demasiado cerca de él, inclinado hasta casi chocar sus narices.

—¡Aléjate! —ordenó con un empujón, incómodo por la cercanía.

Jyushimatsu respondió con su risa escandalosa al dejarse caer al suelo de espaldas y comenzar a dar vueltas. Ichimatsu lo observó un par de segundos antes de volver a su tarea. Al finalizar se puso en pie y su intención era de nuevo salir sin decir nada, pero su hermano tenía otros planes.

—¡Ichimatsu nii-san, quiero ir a ver a los gatitos!

—¡Ah? —Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y observó a su hermano.

Sonreía, siempre estaba sonriendo, pero esta vez lo hacía con una expresión tan exagerada que incluso sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Quería ir el solo, de alguna manera los disfrutaba más, además la presencia de Jyushimatsu podía incomodar a la madre y su camada. Sin embargo, no pudo negar a la nueva petición silenciosa de su hermano menor.

—Bien, pero promete no cargar a los gatitos ni molestar a la madre, es algo arisca y es su primer camada así que será muy sobreprotectora.

—¡Si, si! ¡Lo prometo! —Comenzó a dar brincos por la habitación, claramente feliz por el permiso concedido.

Ichimatsu dudó un momento, no creía que Jyushimatsu fuera capaz de contener la calma frente a los cachorros, seguramente comenzaría a saltar y gritar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y eso iba a asustarlos, lo que los volvería temerosos de los extraños. Pero no había marcha atrás, además tampoco le desagradaba verlo sonreír así, incluso él sonrió al sentirse contagiado de su entusiasmo.

—De acuerdo, tranquilo, vámonos.

—¿Eh? No me he puesto mi disfraz de perro, a los gatos les gustó la última vez…

—La gata puede asustarse así que mejor no lo lleves.

—Ah…

La sonrisa de Jyushimatsu fue más pequeña al escuchar la negativa de su hermano mayor, pero solo fue una fracción de segundos, porque inmediatamente después dio un salto en el sofá y dio un brinco enorme.

—¡Está bien!

Ichimatsu colocó su cubrebocas y sonrió. De nuevo ambos se dirigieron al callejón, uno diferente al que Jyushimatsu había visitado antes así que esta vez no pudo adelantarse para llegar primero a ver a la camada, además el mayor no quería decirle su ubicación pues era lo mejor, así se aseguraría de que el menor no asustara a la familia con su excesiva energía.

Estaban por llegar, eso le dijo Ichimatsu a su hermano al doblar en una esquina. Fue cuando el mayor de alguna manera comenzó a sentirse ansioso por llegar, así que apresuró el paso, Jyushimatsu lo imitó un poco confundido sin decir nada al respecto, pero sabía que algo pasaba, lo veía en el rostro de su hermano.

Cuando se acercaron al callejón, Ichimatsu con la respiración agitada, se horrorizó al escuchar sonidos de golpes y bufidos provenientes del fondo. A prisa corrió dejando caer las bolsas que cargaba. Al entrar gritó aterrado al ver a un par de bastardos pateando las cajas vacías que había dejado como barrera para la familia.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! —Preguntó más que furioso y no dudó en lanzar un golpe al primero de ellos, pero de inmediato fue lanzado al suelo con un golpe en el estómago.

Ichimatsu se quejó sujetando su vientre, pero no se detuvo, al instante se puso de pie de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre uno de los sujetos que lo veían desde arriba. No se detuvo a pensar en si eran demasiados para él o si eran fuertes o no, lo único que le importaba era alejarlos de ahí, hacerles pagar por destruir el hogar de la camada y hacerles daño si había pasado. Solo esperaba que la madre hubiera puesto a salvo a los cachorros a tiempo.

—¿Quién se supone que eres tú? —preguntó uno de los sujeto, el más alto de los dos. Tomó por el cuello a Ichimatsu y lo alzó hasta hacerle quedar parado de puntas.

El tipo cortó el paso de aire a Ichimatsu, éste no se amedrentó, golpeaba los antebrazos del otro para que lo soltara y poder golpearlo, pero antes de conseguirlo el otro dio un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago que le hizo escupir sangre. Inmediatamente después lo arrojaron contra las cajas vacías que antes pateaban.

—Bas… tardos —intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Su intención era abalanzarse sobre ellos de nuevo, su atención estaba puesta directamente en esas sonrisas burlonas que deseaba borrar a toda costa, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un pequeño bulto blanco lo que le hizo desviar la mirada. Su rostro palideció y en su pecho sintió una enorme opresión al reconocer a la pequeña cría blanca tirada en medio de un charco de sangre. Solo ver el estado en el que estaba le hizo regresar el estómago ahí mismo.

Su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus ojos se humedecían por la imagen mental que tenía. Estaba furioso, la ira lo cegó y volvió a ponerse en pie y frenéticamente comenzó a lanzar golpes torpes contra ambos que contestaron con rapidez. Uno de ellos lo tomó de la espalda aplicando una llave mientras el otro comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago en repetidas ocasiones.

Comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Se lamentó por no poder hacer nada por la familia y maldijo.

Un sonido sordo lo regresó a la consciencia. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver claramente como el tipo que lo volteaba caía al suelo. Detrás de él se encontraba Jyushimatsu con un tubo metálico en las manos. La expresión en el rostro de su hermano lo aterró. Eran esos ojos que no había visto en años, desencajados y vacíos, llenos de furia, la enorme sonrisa que siempre mantenía había desaparecido dejando lugar a una mínima sonrisa que acentuaba esa apariencia siniestra.

Ichimatsu sabía de lo que era capaz.

—¡Hijo de…!

El otro soltó a Ichimatsu que cayó con un golpe sordo sobre las cajas vacías. Apenas estuvo en el suelo se giró para observar lo que ocurría con su hermano. Con los ojos muy abiertos vio como éste golpeaba en el estómago del más bajo de los agresores que se encorvó, fue cuando Jyushimatsu dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. A Ichimatsu le pareció escuchar como su cráneo se rompía con el impacto.

El otro sujeto intentó ponerse el pie al recuperarse del primer golpe que Jyushimatsu le dio, pero el quinto hermano no se lo permitió, con fuerza le dio una patada en la cara que lo regresó al suelo en un par de vueltas. Intentó huir, se arrastró en el suelo con pesadez y la poca consciencia que le quedaba, entonces el menor se acercó con pasos lentos hasta él y colocó un pie sobre su espalda.

—Jyushimatsu —Llamó Ichimatsu intentando evitar que algo más pasara, pero su hermano no le prestó la más mínima atención.

—¡No, por favor! —Lloriqueó el agresor.

Jyushimatsu mostró una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, sus ojos se desencajaron aún más al levantar el tubo en alto con ambas manos para dar un nuevo golpe.

—¡Jyushimatsu! —Gritó su hermano al lanzarse sobre él y sujetarlo por la espalda para que no lanzara lo que podría ser un golpe fatal.

El menor se deshizo rápidamente de su agarre haciendo que Ichimatsu retrocediera un par de pasos. Jyushimatsu se dio la vuelta en medio segundo y con velocidad dio un golpe en la cabeza de su hermano con el objeto en su mano. Ichimatsu lanzó un pequeño quejido antes de caer al suelo casi inconsciente. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero aun podía ver al pequeño bulto empapado de sangre frente a él y antes de perder todos sus sentidos escuchó el grito de su hermano.

—¡Ichimatsu nii-san!

En sueños regresó a aquel receso de primavera, justo antes de ingresar a preparatoria. Las vacaciones estaban por terminar y Jyushimatsu ya estaba recuperado físicamente de lo que le habían hecho, aunque Ichimatsu sabía que aún se encontraba mal emocionalmente, aunque su hermano no dijera nada al respecto y sonriera todo el tiempo, aun podía escucharlo sollozar a veces en el tejado cuando subía para estar solos.

Una tarde, un par de días antes de que las clases se reanudaran, su madre les pidió que hicieran las compras para la cena y Jyushimatsu se ofreció para eso, casi automáticamente Ichimatsu se ofreció a ir con él. Después de lo que vio lo dejaba solo en muy raras ocasiones, porque temía que algo así se repitiera, ya no permitía que Karamatsu lo convenciera diciendo tonterías de que ya eran suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solo, había visto que no era así.

En el camino los dos conversaban de cosas sin importancia, ambos estaban tranquilos. Jyushimatsu bromeaba y brincaba por todos lados bajo los ojos de su hermano mayor que sonreía por verlo más tranquilo. Aunque aún no podía quitar de su cabeza su imagen llorando de aquella manera.

De pronto Jyushimatsu se detuvo a un par de pasos delante de su hermano. Este le dio alcance algo confundido.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Jyushimatsu no le contestó, su vista estaba perdida al frente en un punto específico. El mayor miró en esa dirección y por un rato no vio nada, hasta que entre la gente pudo distinguir a alguien. Era aquel estudiante de grado superior que molestó a Jyushimatsu tanto tiempo, aquel al que habían dado una paliza junto a sus amigos. De pronto ese chico se giró y observó atento al par de hermanos. Sonrió de forma burlona y llamó a alguien. Pronto se acercaron a él un par de chicos, parecían sus amigos, uno con el cabello aclarado y el otro bastante robusto y con la cabeza rapada.

—¡Trashmatsu! —Dijo el mayor cuando se acercaron.

El sobrenombre molestó bastante a Ichimatsu aunque no era la primera vez que escuchaba que llamaban así a su hermano. Aunque éste no parecía reaccionar en absoluto por la presencia de esos dos.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto por…

El chico intentó tocar la cabeza de su hermano y remover su cabello, pero de un rápido movimiento, Jyushimatsu tomó su mano y aplicó una firme llave en la espalda al muchacho que comenzó a quejarse. Los demás intentaron intervenir por lo que Ichimatsu dio una patada en el estómago al chico rubio. Jyushimatsu soltó al chico mayor y dio una patada al muchacho rapado antes de que éste acercara, fue cuando Ichimatsu sintió un escalofrío. Jyushimatsu se acercó a quien acababa de patear sin una expresión descifrable en su rostro. Lo miraba atento con ojos vacíos, su mueca era tan aterradora que el otro palideció, pero su hermano solo soltó una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Ichimatsu no tardó en darle alcance. Lo observó atento durante todo el camino pues Jyushimatsu se mantuvo demasiado callado, no había sonrisa en su rostro y parecía preocupado. No se atrevió a decirle nada sino hasta que iban de regreso.

—Jyushimatsu… ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Eh? —El menor lo miró y su sonrisa apareció de nuevo—. ¡Nada! ¡Todo está bien!

No insistió y no sabía por qué. Estaba preocupado y asustado por la expresión que tuvo al finalizar aquella corta pelea.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio esa expresión en Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu sintió una punzada en la cabeza y se quejó. Apretó los ojos y llevó una mano a su cabeza justo cuando comenzaba a abrirlos.

—Ichimatsu.

La voz que escuchó fue tan fuerte, le pareció que le estaba gritando por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos para aminorar la punzada que sintió. Estaba rodeado de sus cinco hermanos en una habitación que no era la suya así que supuso que se encontraba en un hospital. Pudo sentir claramente un vendaje en su cabeza y en su pecho desnudo.

—No grites, Kusomatsu —Pidió mientras era ayudado por Osomatsu a sentarse en la cama—, ¿qué pasó?

—Jyushimatsu nii-san te llevó inconsciente a casa, dijo que unos hombres los atacaron en un callejón.

—Cielos, Ichimatsu, deberías dejar de ir a esos callejones, es peligroso.

No contestó. Su mirada estaba fija en su hermano menor de hoodie amarilla, éste no lo miraba sino a sus propias manos posadas sobre sus muslos. Por la mueca en su rostro parecía muy preocupado y consternado por lo que había pasado. No sabía si había dicho a los demás la verdad y no le importaba, sabía que el golpe que le dio no fue por su culpa, no del todo al menos sino de su incontrolable ira.

—Ya casi es hora de cenar —continuó Choromatsu al ver que no decía nada a su anterior regaño—, es mejor que comas un poco, Ichimatsu, el médico ya te revisó y no es grave así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Ichimatsu asintió. No era la primera vez que alguno de ellos recibía un golpe de ese tipo, de hecho había recibido peores palizas y salido bien librado. Tampoco estaba preocupado.

Cuatro de sus cinco hermanos salieron para darle algo de descanso, aprovecharían para cenar algo. Jyushimatsu se quedó con él como era de esperarse, a ninguno de los demás le sorprendió, de hecho ya lo esperaban pues no había dicho una palabra desde que ingresó por la puerta de casa con su hermano en su espalda. Ni siquiera pudo explicarles claramente lo que ocurrió para que terminara así.

Cuando se encontraron solos no se dijeron nada por mucho tiempo. Jyushimatsu jugaba con sus largas mangas con impaciencia, lo que llegó a desesperar a Ichimatsu que solo observó atento todo ese tiempo. Se preguntó qué pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano, si quería disculparse por lo ocurrido o dar una explicación. De cualquier manera no necesitaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

—¿Estás bien? —Fue Ichimatsu quien rompió el silencio, sobresaltando a su hermano.

—¿Eh? S-si, lo estoy…

De nuevo un largo momento de silencio.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Volvió a hablar tratando de tranquilizar un poco a su hermano.

—N-no lo sé, te lleve a casa muy rápido, los otros dos se fueron, creo y… —Su voz se entrecortó, lo que alertó a Ichimatsu. Solo una cosa conseguía preocupar tanto al menor hasta llegar a las lágrimas

—Jyushimatsu, todo está bien…

—Yo… lo hice otra vez, Ichimatsu nii-san.

Ichimatsu suspiró. Esa extraña personalidad que surgía cuando estaba furioso era algo que asustaba incluso al propio Jyushimatsu. Lo mantenía siempre aterrado porque no la podía controlar una vez que se dejaba llevar por ella, golpeaba hasta que se encontraba satisfecho, solo una vez golpeó tanto que terminó con la vida de alguien y era eso lo que no quería repetir.

—Pudiste controlarlo, ¿no?

—Pero yo te…

—¿Y eso qué? Te dije que yo me iba a encargar de cuidarte, aunque sea de esta manera —Señaló su cabeza para hacer hincapié en las posibles consecuencias de cumplir con esa promesa.

—No quiero que salgas lastimado por cuidarme.

—Aunque no quieras, —Ichimatsu colocó una mano en la cabeza de su hermano y removió un poco su cabello para calmarlo—, no voy a dejar de hacerlo, lo prometí.

Su hermano asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonrió. De nuevo esa sonrisa sincera y no la vacía que siempre tenía. Sentía que él era una de las pocas personas que podía verla con tanta frecuencia y de alguna manera se sentía satisfecho con eso. Era una especie de recompensa, verlo tranquilo sin necesidad de fingir.

—Oye… —Ichimatsu dejó de remover le cabello de su hermano y su expresión se volvió de nuevo preocupada—, la camada… ¿La viste?

—… Lo siento, Ichimatsu nii-san, yo los vi a todos…

No necesitó más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y con cuidado se recostó en la cama.

Jyushimatsu solo observó como el semblante de su hermano ensombrecía como cada vez que estaba furioso. Ichimatsu pensaba que esos malditos lo merecían, de haberlo sabido antes no hubiera detenido a su hermano, lo mejor era que lo hubiera dejado continuar hasta que les diera muerte…

Dejó esos pensamientos cuando se giró y lo observó de nuevo. Jyushimatsu de nuevo le sonrió como disculpa y el mayor suspiró. No, lo mejor era no sacrificar esa sonrisa por una venganza. La última vez había resultado muy mal por eso y no quería repetir la experiencia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, y agradezco mucho a quienes se han tomado la molestia de hacerme saber qué les parece la historia con sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en la continuación.

Saludos.


End file.
